SMST 15: The Village Hidden in the Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: See Usagi Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon, deal with life as the Lady of the Land of Fire...and as a shinobi matriarch! Ties in with the Sailor Moon ST series.
1. Chapter 1

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative"

Author's Note: Originally, I was going to tie-in the "Naruto" stuff in "The Ranma Trek" series, but certain story mechanics are hindering that process. So, anything related to "Naruto", with one or two exception, will be in THIS story.

* * *

Part One

* * *

Years ago…

The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, perhaps the most powerful of the "shinobi kage" within the federation of hidden shinobi villages (known as the "Go Kamisori Gama"), was scared. And considering the fact that his foe happened to be a powerful demon fox, it is reasonable for the Fourth to be scared. However, it was not because of the demon fox's presence that frightened him. No, it was what he was about to do to his son that the Fourth was frightened for.

"Minato," says a familiar voice. "We have to be ready to attack."

The Fourth looked down at the King of Toads.

"Gamabunta, I KNOW that," the Fourth says. "If I had my old body, I could have used a 'Moon Healing' attack or something on this…thing."

"Heh, you and your silly attacks," Gamabunta says with a smirk. "Still, it would have been interesting to have been there when you fought this…Queen Beryl."

"Yes, it would have been," the Fourth chuckled. "Though, I doubt you would have gotten along with my moon cat guardian Luna."

"Perhaps-"

"RRROOOWRRL!"

Gamabunta and the Fourth Hokage look on to see the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox growling. From what the Fourth knew, the demon fox started out as a "changing breed" member of the Kitsune. In fact, this particular creature was a mystic that was in the service of the spider demon Naraku Onigumo, who, unfortunately, had a long history of harassing the Fourth and his family…when the Fourth was a female named Usashinko, the Lady of the Land of Fire. And that lady was really Usagi Tsukino, otherwise known as "Sailor Moon". Not surprisingly, regardless of what form the Fourth took, no matter the incarnation and life, the past has a tendency to bite him on the behind. After all, it was the Fourth, as Usashinko, that had originally sealed away the demon fox. But now, thanks to recent archeological excavation in the area, the demon fox was released from its captivity.

Too bad "Usashinko" was in a new form. Being reborn as "Minato Namikaze" left the Fourth only the memories of his past incarnation, and he only recovered that recently. Otherwise, the Fourth would've had the means to seal the demon fox properly. And because of that lack of ability, the Fourth was going to do the unthinkable: sealing the demon fox in his own son Naruto.

"Forgive me, my son," the Fourth says, as he begins the process of dealing with the thing that has destroyed so many lives…

Now…

Usagi Tsukino woke up in her bedroom while feeling the soothing rays of the Sun.

"Morning, sleepy-head," says a familiar voice.

Usagi rolls over to see Luna, her Moon Guardian Cat, hopping on her bed.

Usagi smiled.

"Hey, Luna," Usagi says, as she sits up in her bed. "Boy, was yesterday…interesting."

"I'll say," Luna replies. Somehow, she, in spite of being a black cat at the moment, blushed, as she recalls the bachelorette that went last night. "I do hope that Minako is going to be okay, though."

"Ah, she will be," Usagi says, as she looks over her shoulders, where the senshi of Venus was sleeping peacefully. "With her drinking so much, and wailing about not getting a chance to be with Ranma for a while, I rather have her here with me. That way, I can keep an eye on her."

"So…nothing happened last night?"

"No…of course not," Usagi fumed. "Why would you assume that every time I sleep in the same bed with someone, SOMETHING has to happen?"

"Well…you do have a reputation of not being 'gender-specific' when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Look, first, I haven't been 'that way' in a while."

"What about Osiris?"

"Just because Osiris happens to be in the body of a woman, that doesn't mean I see 'him' as a woman," Usagi says, referring to the Gao'uld System Lord of the same name. "And besides, it's the 'Isis' in me that acts on those desires, not me."

"Riiiight…"

"And secondly, I promised myself that I will remain celibate until my wedding day…which is TODAY."

"Speaking of which, I thought that you were going for a full wedding?"

"Originally, I did, but after what has happened with me being kidnapped and all, Ranma and I decided to have a civil ceremony, and just get it over with. We are going to have a small wedding reception at the Tendo Residence, and then have our honey moon back at Hinokune Prefecture."

"Why there?"

"In order to get my son's wedding ready, of course."

"Isn't Naruto too young to get married?"

"No, I'm referring to his older brother Kenshin."

"Oh. He's the flirt."

"Yep. And since he is taking his father's place as 'daimyo', he has to be…respectable. Getting married is a part of it, not to mention that the girl he marrying is from an allied clan."

"But…do you not have a problem with your son marrying a WEREWOLF?"

Usagi gives Luna a bewildered look.

"That's prejudicial of you to say that."

"I'm sorry, but I was entrusted to see to your best interests."

"I appreciate that, but your obligation to my mother is done. I WILL create Crystal Tokyo, and I have gave birth to the heir of the Earth and the Moon…even though it was during a time when I was split into two parts: one good, one evil, and the evil me seduced Mamoru in order to have that heir."

"And that is probably while Setsuna no longer has any objections to your marriage to Ranma," Luna says. "In fact, your marriage brings about a political alliance between the Lunarians and the Juraians, which will be good for the future."

"Actually, my marriage allows me to be more open about my relationship with my HUSBAND," Usagi says, as she gets up from her bed to stretch. She then turns to face her long-time friend and animal companion.

"Let's do this thing…"

A short time later…

"And I now pronounce you 'husband'…and 'wife'," says the local magistrate, as he closes his book. "You may kiss."

Ranma felt nervous, as he turns to face his wife of so many years. She appeared to be in her late teens, but carried herself in a manner that made her seemed older. Both he and Usagi were dressed in Western, conservative clothes; Ranma was in a gray Armani suit that was tailored, and had a white rose on his lapel, while Usagi dressed in a white pants suit (ruffled and flared) with white, wooly shawl and semi-fitted bodice. She wore a silver choker (with white ribbon), and had her hair done in a chignon bun; she carried white roses as her bouquet.

'So beautiful…' Ranma thought.

"Go ahead and kiss her, Dad," Naruto says, as he waits impatiently, along with his sisters Renata and Genko.

Ryouga, Ranma's best man, merely chuckled.

"Yeah, Ranma," Ryouga says. "What are you: afraid of kissing your own WIFE?"

"Ha, fat chance," Ranma says, as he took Usagi face…and kissed her deeply.

"Aw," Renata says, as tears began to flow. "I hope MY wedding will be just as romantic as Mom and Dad's."

"Humph," Genko harrumphed. The pre-teen was never beholden by anything "beautiful".

"Congratulations," Akane Tendo says, as she sees Usagi and Ranma's kiss end.

Usagi turns around. Akane was Usagi's "maid of honor". There were concerns about Akane freaking out about the fact that Usagi was renewing her wedding vows, but Akane, having recovered her full memories, promised to support Ranma and Usagi in this regard.

"Thank you, Akane," Usagi says, as she hugged her co-wife. Although Ranma and Usagi have been together for eons, it seems, Akane will always have the honored distinction of being Ranma's FIRST wife.

Ken and Ikuko held hands. Although they knew that their daughter's life was strange, seeing Usagi get married provided a bit of solace to them.

And for Lady Arwen, who was there for her son Ranma, she wondered if the shade of her husband was smiling at their son's fortunes…even if from the afterlife.

After thanking the magistrate for officiating the wedding, Ranma and Usagi turn to face their guests. Although Ken and Ikuko wanted a more traditional wedding, it was decided that it was best to move things along.

"Congratulations, son," Ken says, as he shook Ranma's hand.

"You, too, my precious daughter," Ikuko says, as she hugged Usagi. "I can now accept you as an adult woman."

"Thanks, Mom," Usagi replies.

"My son, I am proud of you," Arwen says, as she hugged Ranma. "I wish your father could have been alive to see this."

Ranma said nothing, having thought of the day when he found out that he was the reincarnation of Prince Eldarion, the son of Aragon and Arwen…of Middle Earth.

"Thanks, Mother," Ranma says, as he hugs.

"And I am sorry that Nodoka was not here to witness this occasion."

"She's just mad that I've accepted you as my mother, not to mention the fact that I've decided to take on the 'Tsukino' name as my own," Ranma says. "And the thing is, I'm still using the 'Saotome' name whenever I do work outside of Japan."

"Perhaps it is because Nodoka is lonely?" Arwen offers.

"Perhaps. I'll definitely will talk to her about this later, though."

"Of course."

Ranma notices Akane speaking to Ryouga.

"Um, if you can excuse me for a moment..."

"Of course, my son..."

Ranma goes over to Akane.

"Hey, I need to speak to Akane for a moment," Ranma said to Ryouga.

Ryouga looks at Ranma. Actually, it was Ryouga-sama, the future Ryouga Hibiki, that was looking at Ranma. He had to come to the realization that his wife Naru was really...Ranma. Still, in spite of this, the life of Naru Osaka existed long enough to allow a distinctive personality to form, and it is this personality that remains intact even after Naru realized who she really was. In fact, anytime Ranma becomes Naru, his personality shifts accordingly. It was still...weird for Ryouga to take, but he didn't want to lose his wife. And he definitely did not want their daughter Ryoukiko to lose her mother.

"Um, sure," Ryouga says, before leaving Ranma alone with Akane.

"Hey," Ranma says.

"Hey," Akane replies.

Silence.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I guess."

More silence.

"Look, Akane, I want to thank you for coming," Ranma says. "It means a lot to Usagi and I that you did this."

"Ranma, you don't have to worry about my feelings," Akane says, as she touches Ranma's face. "As long as we are together in some how...I'll deal with having to share you with other women. Besides...at least I'm the first one. I just wish that the girls could be here."

"Akane, it would have been hard on them to see their dad marry someone else, which is why I told Natsume and Karumi to hang out with their aunts today. Besides, when WE renew our vows in six months, we'll be able to have everyone together."

Akane smiles.

"I would like that-"

"Hey, guys, we're about to take a group picture!" Ryouga yells.

"We're coming," Akane replies.

"Hang on, 'P-chan'," Ranma says, as he and Akane get into their place. As Ranma stands next to Usagi, Usagi leans over slightly.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Usagi whispered.

"Naw," Ranma replied. "Just wanted to reassure Akane's...position in the family."

"Well, there ARE certain 'positions' that I am looking forward to tonight."

"Huh, you WOULD."

"Okay, people!" says the photographer. "SMILE!"

CLICK!

And thus a new chapter in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino begins…

Tbc.

Next time: Usagi and Ranma return to the Land of Fire, to spend time with old friends and family. Meanwhile, it's the return of "Team Jiriya"—Ranko Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji and Haku Mizuno—who team-up with Naruto's "Team Seven" squad to protect a runner during a contest in the Land of Tea. But wait…where are all these enemy shinobi coming from, and why is that masked "meatball headed" blond girl skulking in bushes during all this? See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative".

Author's Note: By the way, this is ongoing, meaning that it will conclude when I concluded "The Ranma Trek" series. Also, I dropped a major clue that will tie-in to the next event within the "Hero Initiative" story (hint: rhymes with...), based on Ranma's conversation with his wife.

* * *

Part Two

* * *

With any honeymoon, there is a period of adjustment that a new couple has to go through, unless said couple have already been together for a significant period of time. Mostly, the only thing that the couple has to go through is dealing with each other's hygienic habits. Or, at the very least, one spouse has to see the other spouse's "morning face". And sometimes, it can be a horror show. 

Not so with the new Mister and Mistress Tsukino, that is.

For one thing, Ranma knew Usagi for tens of thousands of years. In fact, he personally knew her first husband, Paul Muad'Dib Atreides, who commanded Ranma to make Paul's wives Usagi and Irulan Corrino happy, upon his supposed "death". Now Ranma, being the noble guy that he is, never thought to actually sleep with anyone outside of his marriage to Hoshi Sato (a communications officer from the 22nd century, and the reincarnation of Mamoru Chiba). However, Usagi's loneliness and need for companionship brought the two together for the first time one cold night. Then again, when one was being hounded by a fanatical, spiritually possessed sister-in-law and her minions, one cannot avoid the sexually tension has always been present between friends of the opposite sex for TOO long.

And it would be many more such encounters, though it would be within the realm of "friends with benefits".

Still, it would be thousands of years later that Usagi and Ranma would actually get married. At the time, Usagi went through a rebirth process that made her slightly…inhuman. After sacrificing herself for the sake of others, Usagi was reborn as an "altered" clone. Apparently, her new body was laced with the genetic structure of an adaptable, predatory species known as "Xenomorphs". She was stronger, tougher, possessed acidic blood and possessed light-green talons that were retractable and tough enough to cut through metal. She learned to appreciate the thrill of the hunt; she also learned that her memories and previously acquired skills and abilities had survived her death. The fact that Usagi managed to change into her "Gammazon" form while trying to save Ranma from harm was telling enough. Ranma, who learned of Usagi's rebirth, tracked her down and protected Usagi…mostly from herself. Ranma had been frustrated that his friend was suffering from a mental disconnect known as "emotional autism". Usagi knew who she was, but could not connect her memories with any sort of emotions. Ironically, the breakthrough came not from Ranma, but from a criminal named Riddick. Riddick, who thought to use Usagi against Ranma, realized that Usagi had to be the Moon Princess she was born to be…if only to save himself from his own sins.

In the end, it would be a while before Usagi and Ranma would consummate their "new" relationship. Usagi had loved Ranma enough to marry him on the Earth doppelganger known as "Chikyuu". In fact, they did so in order to adopt an orphan boy named Goku, who accidentally killed his grandfather, Gohan, after Goku turned into a "were-ape"…upon laying his eyes upon that world's moon. Unfortunately, Usagi's acidic blood prevented the new couple from consummating their marriage properly. Thankfully, a wish from a dragon god, who actually knew the couple from years before, allowed Usagi to control that aspect of her. Thus, from that day forth, Usagi and Ranma has been together for the most part, even when Usagi had gotten pregnant with the babies of three other men: Spock of Vulcan, Clark Kent (Superman) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow). The first encounter was to save the life of a friend, the second encounter was when Usagi had thought that Ranma had died, and the third fell under the exception agreement between her and Ranma.

It was during the so-called "Summer of Love", which took place during the late 1960s, after all…

And now, with the renewing of their wedding vows, and with Ranma taking Usagi's family name—as far as Japan's hall of records is concerned—there was a sense of renewal between the two. In particular, this would allow them and their three youngest children—Naruto, Renata and Genko—to be a complete family. Being a Tsukino was not something that Ranma's mother Nodoka wanted, which is why she did not show up to his marriage ceremony at the hall of records. It wasn't like he was giving up the Saotome name, which he uses whenever he is on duty with the American and British governments, but he could marry more women by using THEIR family names. It wasn't that he was a polygamist or anything, but Ranma, by way of his Juraian heritage, was entitled to do so. It was just that he had to do so carefully. And as for Usagi, she was just happy to be married openly. She did not like lying to her friends and family about her love for her husband, especially around her former love Mamoru. And besides, it was killing her that she could not be intimate with Ranma during that time. Now, she can. After all, what could possible go wrong after waiting so long?

It was morning in Hinokune Prefecture, and the sun was just rising in the East. Ever since the invasion of the Konoha Village by its enemies, life was getting back to normal. And now that a village leader has been chosen, people were looking forward to the marriage between the new "Lord of Fire" and his shinobi fiancée. The marriage ceremony is supposed to take place in a few days, so the village leader was making sure that the village's enemies are monitored.

The estate of the Rantsu clan sits above the village itself. In the beginning, the Rantsu patriarch gave land to his allies as reward for their loyalty during the transitional years of the Meiji Restoration. Hokkaido, where the last of the samurai made their final stand against the forces of the emperor took place, was an intense battlefield. And those who lost the war came under the Rantsu clan's protection. The emperor knew that the Rantsu were powerful in their own right, which is why he and his government negotiated with the Rantus for their favor. The result of this was the formation of the Jade Court system, and the Go Kamisori Gama (the association that governs the so-called "Hidden Village" system). Over the years, there have been sporadic "shadow wars" that have taken place during the life of the association, mostly by "The Dark One" himself Genshin Rantsu. Until recently, Genshin had the desire to kill his parents Ranma and Usagi for cursing him the Jusenkyo curse that turns a man into a teenaged girl. Failing that, Genshin did many things to undermine the very system that his parents had founded, especially the Hidden Leaf Village. It was only recently that Genshin's desire to kill his parents was done away with, after being defeated by his father Ranma for the final time. Now, thanks to being appointed to be "The Lord of Sound" in Otokune Prefecture, Genshin is at peace with his existence. In fact, he's dating someone close to the Rantsu family.

Still, in spite of this calm, Ranma and Usagi just found out about something that could potentially harm their relationship.

In the cottage that Ranma and Usagi shared, since the main house in now strictly used for events these days, Ranma and Usagi are sitting alone from each other on the same bed, and were not looking at each other. There was a palatable silence in the air within the bedroom their shared. Something happened between them the night before that forced this…abyss between them.

"How long did you know about this, Usagi?" Ranma says while avoiding looking at Usagi.

"Um, about a week," Usagi says, as she looked away in fear and shame. "I wanted to get my people on this…matter before you found out, but…"

Ranma turns towards his wife.

"And you didn't tell me about this sooner because…?"

"I didn't want to postpone renewing our wedding vows, Ranma."

Ranma sighs, as he gets up.

"I'm going over to see Tsunade about getting Renata reinstated onto Konoha's shinobi roster," Ranma says, as he pulls on his pants. "It should be easy enough to get her accepted. After all, we did make sure she received her training from US."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"And while I'm at it, I'll enroll Genko at the Ninja Academy, though I do wonder if they can…handle her."

"And…what about US, Ranma?"

Ranma glances over at his wife. He then goes over to his wife, and hugs her from behind.

"You're my woman, for better or for worst. And I know that what happened was not your fault."

Ranma then kisses Usagi in the back of her head.

"Usagi, I married you because of our connection to each other, and because of the life we shared. I haven't abandoned you in the past, so I won't start doing so now."

"Thanks."

Ranma lets go of his wife. He then gets up.

"But I will say this: WHEN I find the people who did this to you, nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will stand in my way to get to THEM…even it means smashing some SKULLS in the process."

And with that, Usagi is left alone to weep.

A short time later, Ranma is walking down the street with her daughters in hand.

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Renata says with worry.

"She's…just tired," replies Ranma with a brave smile. "She did do a lot this week."

"Father, why do I have to go to school here?" Genko asked.

"Well, I want you to learn your Father's family business," Ranma replies. "And besides, your guardians wanted to take some time to manage their own affairs."

"I will miss Spike and Selene," Genko nods.

"Not as much as I'll miss Angel and Phoebe," Renata replies.

"And besides, it's been a while since your mother and I spent time raising you two properly," Ranma says. "And I'm sure your brother want to spend time with you as well."

As if on cue…

"Hey, Pop!" cries a voice.

The three turn to see Naruto and his friends Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey," Ranma says.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Renata says.

"Hello," Genko says with a nod.

"Hello, Lord Rantsu," Sakura says with a slight bow.

"Hey," Sasuke says.

"Pop, we need your help," Naruto says with excitement.

"What for?"

"Well…we need to know what Kakashi-sensei looks like," Sakura says.

"So?" Sasuke asks.

"This is not a test, is it?"

"No, we're…just curious," says Sakura.

"So…why not just ask him to reveal himself?"

"Ah, where's the fun in THAT?" Naruto replies. "So, come on…please?"

"Hmmm," Ranma muses. "Okay. If you REALLY want to see what your teacher looks like, all you have to do is check the archives."

"And they are where…?" Sasuke begins to ask.

"You're ninjas…YOU figure that out."

"Aw, man!" Naruto fumed.

"What's going on?" says Kakashi, as he walks up the street. He then sees Ranma.

"Lord Ranshin," Kakashi says with a slight nod.

"Kakashi," Ranma replied likewise. "Well, I was just checking up my boy, while I enroll these two at the Academy."

"Ah, good choice."

He then turns to his students.

"We're going on a mission this morning, so I expect you three to be ready shortly."

"Nothing dangerous, is it sir?" Renata asks.

"No, unless you call doing chores dangerous."

"Ah, man!" Naruto fumes. "Just what we need…another Z-rank mission!"

"Is this an overnight thing?" Ranma asked. "Because I wanted Naruto home for a change."

"No, just a day trip."

"Alright. Kids, good luck!"

"'Bye, Naru-kun!" Renata says happily.

"Have fun," Ranma says, as he and the girls continue their trip to see Lady Tsunade.

"Creepy girls," Sasuke says. "Especially the little one."

"Hey, don't talk about my sisters like that!" Naruto yells.

"Huh. At least you HAVE sisters!"

"Guys," Sakura whines.

"Oh, brother," Kakashi says with a sweat drop.

A short time later, in the office of the Fifth Hokage…

"Well, I must say that I am impressed with the preliminary results from the tests that your daughters have taken," Tsunade says, as she closes her files on the girls. "I don't think that there should be a problem with them enrolling into the Academy."

"Except maybe from Elder Danzo's perspective," Ranma replies.

"Always. He did not like the fact that you hid your ability to perform the Sharingan. In fact, he did not like the fact that the entire Rantsu clan was a branch of the Uchiha."

Tsunade pauses for a moment.

"But I am more concerned about our relationship. If Danzo found out that I…I'm carrying your child, my position could be in depute as hokage."

"Tsunade, we agreed that in order to give Tsuki a chance to exist in this timeline, we have to…cross certain boundaries. You made it quite clear that this arrangement is for her sake, not ours."

"And after she is born? Then what?"

"The we cross that bridge when we get there. I don't know if there will ever be romance between us, but at least we respect each other to be honest with one another."

"Fine. As long as we agree to that, then there should be nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Ranma says, as he proceeds to get up.

"Oh, by the way, I want 'Team Jiriya' to reform," Tsunade says, as she tosses Ranma a file. "You'll know why after you read that."

"Huh, always straight to the point," Ranma says with a chuckle.

"With you? Always."

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative".

Author's Note: By the way, this is ongoing, meaning that it will conclude when I concluded "The Ranma Trek" series.

* * *

Part Three

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi sighed, as she looked at her garden in the back yard. The last time she was here, her ex-husband Clark Kent had wanted her to help him and one of Ranma's students (the first one to bare the name "Batman") reform the Justice League as an "unlimited" team. Back then, she had helped her fellow team-mates defeat a Thanagarian invasion; apparently, the so-called "Hawkmen" wanted to demolition the Earth, in order to create a "super gateway" that could serve as a platform against their enemies. In fact, Thanagarian spies had previously tried to destroy the Earth before trying to do so themselves, in the form of the incompetent Zaphod Beeblebox, the president of the Galactic Association of Planets (or "GAP"…which is an apt acronym considering its effectiveness throughout the local cluster of galaxies). And when the Earth was restored after the Zaphod fiasco, the Thanagarians, desperate in trying to get an edge over their enemies, the Citadel of the Vega Star System (home of the Tamaranians, and home of Ranma's daughter "Redfire", by way of Queen Blackfire), tried to destroy the Earth by with their own resources.

Of course, the good guys won, and sent the Hawkmen "packing". Still, even when they were defeated, the Justice League, through the so-called "Hawk Clan" (Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate II and his wife Fury, who was Ranma's granddaughter by way of Wonder Woman), made a mutual defense pact with the Thanagarians. This would come in handy when ending the war between the Hawkmen and the Citadel, and the pact came in handy to end the Thanagar-Rann War (which occurred thanks to a third party duo: the alien necromancer Ominar Synn and the dark goddess Lady Styx) quickly. Many alien races were familiar with the late Silver Millennium, and how its former monarch Queen Serenity established many of the diplomatic protocols amongst the powers. After all, the Lunarians were the descendents of the Ancients, who were a member of the Alliance of the Five Great Races, which also includes the Vorlons, the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings.

But none of that mattered to Usagi at the moment, since she had other things on her mind.

"This is a beautiful place, Usagi," Ikuko says, as she walks up behind her daughter. She and Ken were invited up to Hinokune Prefecture for their grandson's wedding.

Usagi turns to her mother, and smiles.

"Thanks, Mom," Usagi says.

"And you did this garden yourself?"

"Yep," Usagi says proudly. "I come up here whenever possible. Otherwise, we have a regular on staff that tends to its needs."

"I see. So what type of specimens do you have?"

"All kinds of plants, actually," Usagi says, as she and Ikuko steps out into the yard. "Some don't even exist in the world any more…particularly those of 'mythic origin', while there are a few that…are kind of dangerous. THOSE I have to tend to myself."

"Just…how dangerous are those plants?"

"Let me put it this way. Have you ever seen the American films 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' and 'Little Shop of Horrors'?"

"What?" Ikuko exclaimed. "How can you have such plants around the house?"

"There just plants, Mom. Yes, I have to worry about the occasional 'renegade clone', and yes, I have to worry about getting eaten now and again, but it's all good."

"I see…"

"But don't worry…the rest of the garden is quite safe-"

Just then, Usagi senses a presence…

"Um, Mom?" Usagi says with a smile.

"Yes?"

"You, know, I'm starving, and I'm thinking that we should have lunch with Dad and Shingo in the village. In fact, we can call them before we leave the house."

Ikuko mulls over Usagi's words.

"Alright, let me get my coat," Ikuko replies with a smile.

"And I'll be ready for you."

After Ikuko leaves the porch to get changed, Usagi looks out into the expansive garden and fields of the Rantsu estate. An ill wind seemed to blow across the land…

"Greetings, Lord Orochimaru," says Kabuto, as he emerged from behind a tree.

Usagi's face takes on a more sinister look, enhanced by the dark, purple eyeliner…and the green, snake eyes.

"I told you, my dear Kabuto, that 'Orochimaru' no longer lives. There remains only Orochimaruko."

"My apologies, then," Kabuto says, as he steps forth. "It has been a long time since that incident with Lady Tsunade."

"True, but I take it that you are not here to reminisce the past."

"No. We still have unfinished back at Otokune Prefecture."

"I assume that Lord Genshin is not fulfilling his role as 'The Lord of Sound'?"

"Actually, since assuming leadership over Otokune Prefecture, the Hidden Sound Village has increased its stature significantly amongst the so-called 'underworld elements'. However, I did not become a shinobi to 'play' a role in the mob."

Kabuto steps forth.

"You need to finish the matter concerning Sasuke Uchiha."

"Humph. Why would I NEED to finish anything? I am in the perfect body. And while it is true that I have to engage in 'spousal relations' with my husband Lord Ranshin, me being 'Lady Usashinko' is a burden that I will gladly bare."

"So…you want to still destroy the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"No. Why destroy something that is useful to me? And besides, that which is Usagi in me has…altered by worldview so significantly that I actually…care about these people. Most curious a feeling…this feeling of love."

"I see," Kabuto says, as he takes out his kunai.

Usagi takes a look at the blade.

"I take it that you disagree with my new outlook?"

"No offense, but I rather have the things as they originally were."

And with that, Kabuto attacked.

First, Kabuto threw not just one kunai, but several more with his supposedly free hand.

As expected, Usagi quickly caught the blades.

'Now!' Kabuto thinks, as he formed a chi blade, which is designed to affect directly the chakra system.

BOOSH!

Kabuto stabs Usagi straight into the heart.

"I apologize for this, Lord Orochimaru, but you'll thank me once we put you in the proper body."

Usagi tilts her head slightly to the left.

"You still just don't get it, my dear Kabuto."

"What?" Kabuto exclaimed. "How can you survive a direct hit…?"

SMACK!

Kabuto was smacked to the ground."

"I TOLD you; Orochimaru does no exist anymore," Usagi says, as she conjures a wooden bottle. "And for that attack, you will need to be properly punished."

Usagi threw the bottle at Kabuto.

SPLASH!

"You…you used the cursed waters of Jusenkyo?" Kabuto-chan says with alarm.

"Of course. Now, run along…or I will be altering your MIND this day as well."

"Y-yes…Lady Orochimaruko," Kabuto-chan says, as she disappears.

"Huh," Usagi says, as she continues to stare at her garden. "I guess the proverb is true after all."

"What is…Usagi?" says Master Jiriya, as he emerges from the shadows.

"There is an expression in the Christian Bible: What ye sew, ye shall reap. Apparently, my actions as Orochimaru will continue to catch up me, old friend."

"I see," Jiriya says, as he turns to leave. "And by the way, you are not my old friend Orochimaru. As you made it quite clear, you are no longer one of the Legendary Sanin…at least, not the original one. However…I will always accept you as either 'Lady Usashinko', or as 'The Fourth Hokage'."

"Gee, I'm touch," Usagi says, as she turns around to face the so-called "Pervert Sage". "Does this mean I pass your test? That I am NOT a threat to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"The jury is still out on that one."

And with that, Jiriya disappears.

Usagi breathes a sigh of relief, just as Ikuko comes back outside.

"I'm ready to go, dear," Ikuko says, as she puts on her sweater. "Did anything interesting happen?"

Usagi turns to see her mother.

"Naw, just the usual…boring stuff," Usagi says with a smile.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative".

* * *

Part Four

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright, people!" says Ukyo Kuonji, as she greeted her "lunch rush" customer at her Konoha shop. "Just place your order, so we can do this nice and orderly."

"Um," Naruto began, as he looked at the menu on the large board ahead. He wanted to get something "to go" before going on off his mission. "I would like to get your Okonomiyaki 'Special #4', Dad-"

KLONK!

"Ow!" the knuckle-headed ninja said, as he rubbed his head, as Sakura giggled while Sasuke grinned. "What the heck was that for?"

"I TOLD you to never call me THAT!" Ukyo fumed. While she knew that she and Ranma were the same person, she still preferred to think of herself as a singular person.

"But…you and Dad are the same person, right?"

"Yes and no. We may share the same body, but I am of a different mind."

"But…you and Mom sleep in the same bed, right?"

"Only as a technicality."

"Then what am I suppose to call ya?"

"Hmmmm…why not just call me 'Ukyo' when you see me?"

Naruto mulls over Ukyo's words.

"Okay, I will."

"You're sure?"

"Believe it!"

"Humph."

"Ukyo, I would like to have 'Special #2'," Sakura says.

"And I'll have 'Special #1'," Sasuke says. "You know, the 'Ranma Delight'."

"Um, I would like to change my order to THAT one, please."

Naruto turns to Sakura.

"Why is it that YOU always have to get the same thing that Sasuke gets?"

"Well, I never tried 'Special #1' before," Sakura says with a smile. "You can relax."

'Who does Naruto think he is?' growled Inner Sakura. 'I can order what I want…when I want!'

Ukyo then turns to her partner.

"Haku, prepare Specials #s 1 thru 3."

"Of course," Haku Mizuno says, as he begins his preparations.

Sakura looks over towards Haku.

"I'm surprised that you're here, Haku," Sakura says. "I would think that you would have been in ANBU or something."

"Oh, hello, Sakura," Haku says with a nod and smile. "Yes, I would have ended up on ANBU, but grandfather insisted that I have a normal life."

"Boy, I bet Anko-sama was disappointed about that."

"Actually, she agreed with his assessment, while I…did not. Nevertheless, I do like doing something that has very little do with…our 'profession'."

"Well, then I guess I'm the bearer of bad news, then," says Ranma, as he walks into the shop. He looks around the place.

"What are you kids still doing here?"

"Loser here wants to bring a lunch with him," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm NOT a loser!" Naruto yells. "And if you don't like it, why did YOU order something, too?"

"I might as well order something, rather wait for you to stuff your face."

"Humph!"

"Hello, sir," Sakura says with a blush. If she was to be Naruto's fiancée, even if she doesn't want to, at least she could be on her best behavior where her parents are concerned. She was just glad that her fiancé was too thickheaded to take advantage of this fact. And besides, she was WAY too young for such things."

"Hey, Sakura," Ranma says. "How are your parents?"

"Oh, they are doing fine," Sakura laughed, while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Ranma turns towards Sasuke.

"Hey," Ranma says.

"Hey," Sasuke replies.

Ranma thinks about his cousin, and how much he has changed into the person he is today…

FLASHBACK!

A few years before…

"Come back here!" Akane yelled, as she gave chase. "You have to eat this!"

"Nyah-nyah!" Ranma says, as he ran away. Having just reclaimed his old life meant dealing with his "future" (or is that "former"?) wife's horrible cooking. He'll have to subtly get Kasumi's help on this matter.

As Ranma ran around the house, the Tendo residence received a phone call.

BRRRIIIING! BRRRIIIING! BRRRIIING-!

"Tendo residence," Nabiki said, as she answered the phone.

"Hello," came the reply over the phone. "May I speak with Ranma Saotome?"

Nabiki hesitated a bit. First, the voice sounded female. Second, the female wanted to speak with "Ranma-baby"…

Cha-ching!

Nabiki immediately saw a profitable opportunity.

"Of course," Nabiki replied. "Who shall I say is calling?"

"Tell Ranma that 'Usagi' is calling," came the reply. "And let's not mention my name to Akane…otherwise those provocative pictures of 'Ranko' will fall into the hands of the 'authority'. And I'm sure that THEY would be curious as to why you are selling pictures of an underage girl, right Nabiki?"

Nabiki nearly dropped the phone. First, the caller knew her name and her sister Akane's name. Secondly, the caller knew about Ranma's provocative pictures. And third, there was the apparent threat and steely resolve in the caller's voice…

"Man, it's hard to shake her off sometimes," grumbled Ranma, as he walks into the foyer. He then sees Nabiki standing pale and motionless.

"Nabs?" Ranma asked.

"Um, telephone," Nabiki says, as she hands over the phone to Ranma before leaving the foyer.

"Odd," Ranma says, before placing the phone receiver onto his ear. "This is Ranma."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, Ranma," Usagi replied. "It's just that it's been a while since I last spoke with my husband."

"Usagi, it's been only WEEK. In fact, I still have the program for that 'Cirque Solei' program from when those performers had their last show in town."

"I KNOW, but I still miss you being at my side."

"Yeah…"

Pause.

"So, what's up?"

"I received a call from Sasuke Sarutobi regarding…Sasuke."

Ranma expression turned serious.

"What happened now?"

"He's…becoming more withdrawn of late, due to…what happened."

"I see. Alright, I'll be right on over."

Ranma hangs up the phone, just as Akane comes up to him.

"THERE you are," Akane says. "NOW will you try it?"

Ranma looks over and sees Akane. He is reminded of the years ahead, when she and the kids are going to-

"Ranma?"

"Fine," Ranma says, as he takes a bite. He chewed it, as his taste buds are overwhelmed with the power of bad food. However, to him, the taste reminded Ranma of the times when life was a bit more…innocent.

"There," Ranma says, as he turns to leave. "I got a go, so I'll see you…in a week."

"What?" Akane exclaimed. "But where are you going?"

Ranma turns and smiles.

"Don't worry about. It's just some training stuff."

And with that, Ranma leaves.

"I wonder what's that all about…?"

A day later, looking much older, thanks to his ability at "Mimicry". He had first learned this ability in the year 2268, when he, James Kirk (the commanding officer aboard the USS Enterprise), and First Officer Spock of Vulcan were unwitting guests of a mad man who had been one of the United Federation of Planet's greatest wartime heroes: Fleet Captain Garth of Izar. At the time, Garth was staying at a mental institution for the criminally insane on Elba II, due to acquiring the ability to shape-shift from an enigmatic species of the planet Antos. At that point, Ranma had learned to control his ability to shift genders from the Olympian god Proteus, sometime during the Mythic Age, so he became fascinated with the idea of "limited shapeshifting". With Proteus being of the water element, the god had taught Ranma the ability to control the magic of Jusenkyo, since the curse from there were water-based. Unfortunately, Ranma learned that having such ability had a high cost, since it drove Garth insane, which is why he was on Alba II to begin with…

"Tell me, Saotome," says Garth, as he sat on his makeshift throne—a neural analyzer that is used to torture people—while eating an apple. "Why do you resist my pleas? Do you know that you hold the key to my salvation?"

Ranma was bound, bloodied and bruised…but unbowed. Even being tortured by the neural analyzer left him unfazed.

"Why should I help someone who used me to test out your explosives?"

"Bah!" Garth says, as he tosses his spent fruit onto Ranma's head.

CLONK!

"You, my friend, are ridiculous," says Garth, as he grabs Ranma by the collar. "I wasn't the one who volunteered to take Marta's punishment."

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't the one who used explosives! And I DID take that her place because I knew I would have had a better chance in surviving that poisonous atmosphere."

Earlier, Garth tried to punish Marta—an Orion green-skinned woman—for failing to "pump" the code needed to beam aboard the Enterprise.

"So 'Galahad' of you," Garth says, as he lets go.

"So, now what?"

"Now, I will continue to 'convince' your captain and your first officer of the merits of my modest proposal."

Garth turns to Marta.

"Please take care of our very special guest."

"Why should I?"

"He saved your life, did he not?"

"Oh."

And with that, Garth leaves Ranma in Marta's care.

After Garth leaves Ranma, the martial artist begins to cough violently.

"Awww," Marta says, as she tries to comfort Ranma. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ranma replies. "Inhaling poisonous gas ain't a walk in the park."

Meanwhile…

"Ship's log, Stardate: 5718.3," Usagi began. As one of the Enterprise's "Second Officer", it was her job to run all operations under her aboard the ship. "So far, in spite of the 'explosive' demonstration below, we are to maintain orbit as the Captain has ordered…at least until the hostage situation below has been contained."

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

Uhura places her hand on her earpiece. She then turns around to face Usagi.

"Usagi, I have…Ranma is on the line."

"Really?" Usagi says, as she straightens her mini-dress. "On screen."

BLIP!

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma says, as he leans up. "The situation down here has been taken care of, and the Captain once me to run this explosive sample up to the lab."

"Really," Usagi replies. "Okay then: 'Queen take Knight'."

"Do we have to go through all that again? Come on…we took care of the situation."

"You know, you're right," Usagi replies. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to be serving the 'Akane Special' for dinner tonight."

"Oh, good," "Ranma" replies enthusiastically. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Ah-HA!" Usagi yells, as she stands up. "The Ranma I know would know would have made a sarcastic comment about bad cooking!"

"Curses!" says Garth, as he changes back to normal. "This is not the last of this!"

"Well, we'll be looking forward to your NEXT attempt, sir," Usagi replied.

CHIRP!

"Whew," Usagi says, as she sits down back in her command chair. "To think that Fleet Captain Garth was once a great man…"

"Well, if that new treatment for insanity works, he and everyone below will be mainstreamed."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So does that mean that you'll be getting that treatment soon?"

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Thankfully, the crisis was resolved before anyone could get…killed, and Garth and his fellow asylum inmates would be cured of their mental illness. In the end, Ranma realized that he rather keep his female form rather than go insane. Regardless, Ranma didn't hold Garth accountable for what he did…though it was difficult for him to not do so. In fact, Garth and his wife Marta would be present when Ranma and Usagi renewed their marriage vows shortly before having children again.

Still, Ranma's observation of Garth's abilities enabled him to increase his potency in the "Transformation Justsu" technique, and his mastery has served him well ever since…

"Ranma?"

Ranma woke up from his reverie, as he notices his wife's face. Like him, Usagi is using the "Transformation Jutsu" to look much older. Point of fact, both Usagi and Ranma can alter their respective appearance at will from a variety of measures, though normally they look like older teenagers at their prime. Still, Usagi could look like a sea-hag and Ranma would still love her. Of course, the martial arts adventurer would put a brown paper bag over her face during their intimate moments, but he would still love her nevertheless.

"Huh?"

"How do I look?"

"You look fine. I just wish we didn't have to use disguises in order to speak to Sarutobi."

"Yeah, well, as far as everyone is concerned, 'Lord and Lady Rantsu' are non-plus these days. You know, all mysterious and all."

"Yeah…"

Just then, a secretary comes out.

"Hokage Sarutobi may see you now," says the kunoichi.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she and Ranma gets up to go into the office of the Third Hokage.

When they enter, they see Hokage Sarutobi sitting there. He then rose.

"Lord and Lady Rantsu," Sarutobi says, as he bows slightly. "It's an honor that you two have…come home."

"Likewise," Ranma and Usagi replied likewise.

Usagi looks around.

"Well, you pretty much kept my old office the same," Usagi says, as she looked about the room. "Including my 'Hello, Kitty' catalogue collection."

"Well, er, I figured that in your memory, I should have something to remember you by," Sarutobi says, as he cleared his throat. "You were the Fourth Hokage, after all."

"I would not have succeeded had it not been for Ranma."

Pause.

"How…is our son, doing?"

Sarutobi sighed.

"The boy deserves to have parents, that is for certain. And I have made sure that the villagers honor your last request about treating him as a hero."

"They had better," Ranma says with noticeable steel in his voice. "We had promise to 'disappear' as a price for what the Nine-Tail Fox had done to Konoha."

"It has not been easy, Lord Rantsu. Many people had lost their lives because of that demon fox."

"I wish that I could have the strength to do away with that kyuubi completely," Usagi says. "That thing has the power of a god, and trying to destroy it may make things worse."

"We don't KNOW that for sure," Ranma says. "And maybe, you'll get strong enough in the future."

"Maybe. It's just that my body is continually evolving. One day, I can merely leap a tall building in a single bound, and can withstand anything short of a bursting shell, and the next I can fly under my own power, and withstand a bursting shell with ease. Who knows how things will look in a few years from now?"

"Well, I blame 'Clark' for that," Ranma grumbled. "If you and he hadn't-"

"Ranma, what's done is done. It's not anyone's fault that our…moments together caused me to adopt some of his genes in the process. Besides, it was the only way I could safely carry Laura to term, just like I did with T'Sara."

"Yeah, well…huh."

"If I may make a suggestion, perhaps you can at least visit Naruto while we deal with the Uchiha matter?" Sarutobi offered.

The couple nods their heads in unison.

A short time later, at the orphanage…

"Yeah!" Little Naruto says, as he played "Ninja Warrior". "I will save the village from evil!"

Little Naruto runs around with the play yard before-

BUMP!

"Ow!" Little Naruto says he fell down. He looks up.

"What the heck was that for?"

Usagi kneels to help her son up.

"Sorry about that," Usagi says. "I wasn't…paying attention."

Little Naruto notices how sad the lady was.

"Aw, it's okay, lady," Naruto says. "I'm tough! Believe it!"

"You certainly are, kid," Ranma says with a smile, as he walks up. "Usagi, we have someone else to see."

"Okay," Usagi replied, as she smiles. "You be careful playing 'Ninja Warrior'."

"Of course I will, lady," Naruto says proudly. "After all, I want to grow up to become the next hokage!"

And with that, Naruto takes off.

"Usagi…?"

"I'm not going to cry," Usagi says, as she held Ranma's hand. "It's just that-"

"I know, Usa-usa," Ranma says. "Come, we have someone to see…"

A week later…

"Now, remember, these people don't know anything about the Hidden Leaf Village," Ranma says, as he and his cousin Sasuke arrive at the Tendo Residence by cab.

Sasuke turns to look at Ranma.

"Is that why you go by an alias?"

"Pretty much. Oh, and while we are at it, I have to warn you that the people I normally hang out with are a bit…strange."

"Huh. So how long will I be staying with you?"

"I'm not sure. Usagi is looking into enrolling you at the Crossroads Elementary School. So if you go there, you'll be staying with her and her family."

"Great, I get live with a GIRL."

"Actually, she has a younger brother your age living with her. But, for now, you'll be staying with me."

"And then what?"

"And then you get to back to the Ninja Academy to complete your exams to be a 'Genin'."

"Oh."

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place shortly the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative".

* * *

Part Five

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Um, Mom…Dad?" Usagi begins, as she eats her food diligently.

"Yes, dear?" Ikuko says with concern. For some time now, she has been concerned with her daughter's behavior. Sure, she allowed Usagi to spend time with her friends—much to Ken's chagrin, since Ken still sees his daughter as his "little girl"—but lately Ikuko has been wondering why Usagi felt…off to her.

"Um, I have a friend who has a younger cousin who needs a place to stay."

Ken lowers his newspaper.

"This friend of yours…who is he?"

"He's probably that older guy 'Dumpling-Head' is always talking about," Shango said with a smirk.

"No, he's not a boy," Usagi says. "You remember my friend Ranko? The one I brought over a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, the orphan girl," Ikuko says. "She's into martial arts?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"What about her, hon?" Ken asked.

"Well, she has a cousin that needs a place to stay for a while, before he…returns to the orphanage in Hokkaido."

"Oh, he's an orphan, too?" Ikuko asked

"Yes."

"So, what's his name?" Shango asked.

"His name is Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why can't he stay with Ranko?" Ken asked.

"Well, Ranko lives in a house full of girls, so I figure maybe…"

"Maybe Shango can be this Sasuke's friend," Ikuko offered.

"Oh, gee, thanks!" Shango says.

"Now, now, son," Ken mildly admonished. "We should be willing to be charitable."

"So can Sasuke stay here for a while?" Usagi asked.

"Um, sure," Ken says. "But if Sasuke stays here, he'll have to go to school."

"Thanks, Dad!" Usagi says happily. She then gets up, goes over to her father, and gives the Tsukino patriarch.

"You're welcome, hon."

"Just give us a couple of days to get a place for Sasuke ready," Ikuko says.

"Don't worry, I will. Um, may I be excuse to let Ranko know about this?"

"Yes, but AFTER you finish your meal."

"Oh," Usagi says, as she turns towards her plate. She then walks right over, and literally vacuums her food.

SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUU-P!

"Mmmmmmm, most excellent," Usagi says, as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Thanks, Mom!"

And with that, Usagi goes upstairs.

"Huh, at least THAT hasn't changed about her," Ikuko says happily.

Meanwhile…

"Thank you for this meal, Kasumi-sama," Sasuke says as he bows slightly.

Kasumi smiles.

"Why, thank you, Sasuke-kun," Kasumi says.

"So, you're from Hookaido?" Nabiki asks, as she sips on her drink.

"Hinokune Prefecture, actually," Sasuke says.

"Uncle Genma never mentioned having family there before," Akane says with suspicion. "I know he mentioned the Uchiha clan, when-"

"Anyway," Ranma says, as he gets up. "Sasuke and I are going to…hang out a bit."

"But-"

"LATER, Akane."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Sasuke says, as he bows his head again. "And thank you."

And with that, Ranma and Sasuke leave the dining area.

"I'm telling you, something is up with Ranma," Akane says.

"Perhaps, but Sasuke is STILL our guest," Kasumi says, as she begins to clear the plates.

"We should be careful around the kid," Nabiki says.

"Why is that, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Because he has the same facial expression that you had just after…Mom died."

"I see…"

"Perhaps we can be friends with Sasuke instead of being suspicious of him?" Kasumi offered before leaving the room.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. I'll behave."

Meanwhile, Nabiki's mind is churning with thoughts.

'Hmmmm,' Nabiki thought. 'How is this…Usagi connected to Ranma-baby and Sasuke?'

Meanwhile, in the dojo, Ranma was teaching Sasuke the shinobi arts that the youngest Uchiha would need to know for his Genin Examination.

"Okay," Ranma began. "Besides teaching you your standard martial arts, armed and unarmed, I will be going over the eight jutsus and shinobi techniques that you will need to know to PASS the Genin Exams. They are…"

Ranma clasp his hands to form the first of five mudra hand signs.

"…The Shadow Clone Technique…"

POOF!

Now, there are three doppelgangers that looked like Ranma Saotome.

POOF!

And now, there was just Ranma standing there.

"…Invisibility Cloak Technique…"

Suddenly, Ranma drops the illusion that he was standing in front of Sasuke, by dropping a screen unto the floor. In fact, he was standing even farther than he really is.

"…The Substitution Jutsu…"

Poof!

In Ranma's place was a…log.

Sasuke looks around, and then up. Hanging on the main beam was Ranma. He then performed a reverse flip to land in front of his cousin.

"…The Transformation Jutsu…"

POOF!

Now, Ranma appeared as "Akane Tendo" for a moment, before transforming back to his own appearance.

POOF!

"And there is the 'Exploding Tag' trick," Ranma says, as he shows a seal that was attached to a kunai. He then throws it at the center beam above the entrance to the dojo.

THUNK!

"Of course you have your 'Rope Escape' tricks."

"And the last two?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, the last two are the 'Chakra Control' and the 'Body Flicker Technique'. In fact Chakra Control is essential in the shinobi arts, while the Body Flicker Technique just makes you look cool."

"Oh."

"So, do you have any questions?"

"Um, you are my cousin, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you…do you have the 'Sharingan'?"

"Um, sure, but do you REALLY want to see it? I mean, after what Itachi did…"

"I know. But…can I see it?"

Ranma looks at his younger cousin for a long moment.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he closes his eyes. And then he opens them.

"Sharingan."

DOOM!

Sasuke steps back a bit. Ranma, being an advanced user of the infamous Kekkai Genkai, had three, black tomoe marks.

"You…"

Ranma goes up to Sasuke and knells.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Ranma says, as he grabs Sasuke's shoulders. "These are just eyes…nothing more."

"Oh. Um…it's just that Itachi-"

"Itachi was an arrogant jack-ass who grew bored with the gifts that he was given."

"But he's so dangerous! He killed everyone that I know!"

"Not everybody," Ranma says with a smile.

"Oh…right, you're here," Sasuke says with a sigh. "But if he knows that you are here-!"

"Trust me, just because Itachi has is a good fighter, that doesn't mean he's unbeatable."

"You mean…?"

"Why do you think I'm still among the living?" Ranma says, as he stands up. "I'm not saying that it was easy…in fact, it wasn't. Itachi's over-reliance of the Sharingan will always be his weakness."

"So, will you help me…to get stronger?"

"Sasuke, I can only give you the skills to get stronger. But ultimately, you'll have to bring out your potential."

"Oh, I see…"

"Good, now-"

"Hey, guys," Akane says, as she begins to walk into the dojo while wearing her yellow "gi". "You guys want to spar-"

Ranma immediately remembered the trap he had just laid.

"Akane, wait-!"

BOOSH!

Normally, the Explosive Tag utilizes real explosives, but for training purposes, Ranma uses flour bombs. So-

"Ah!" Akane yelled, as she is doused with flour.

"Akane, um, are you okay?" Ranma says, as he deactivates his Sharingan.

"RAAAAANMAAAAAA-!"

'Scary,' Sasuke thinks to himself.

Meanwhile…

"So, your parents approved?" Sailor Mercury says, as she threw an ice breath attack at the incoming youma. These days, youma attacks from the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse have been sporadic at best. Still, when her Mercury Computer's "youma alert system" activates, the Sailor Scouts go out to meet these arrivals. And sometimes, it doesn't take the entire team to meet this threat. Hence, that is the reason why only Sailors Moon and Mercury are out on the town.

"Yeah, though it'll be a few days before we get a room arranged for him-" Sailor Moon began to say.

"Ah-ha!" yells the youma, just as he was about to pounce on the Moon Princess. "Now, I shall have your energy-!"

Sailor Moon whips her head in the attacking youma's direction. Her eyes glowed with power.

"Moon Beam Sickle," Sailor Moon says simply, as she unleashed a stream of energy from her eyes.

FWOOSH!

The youma didn't even have time to scream, as it was vaporized instantly…not even leaving ashes in its wake.

"Well, that was easy," says Sailor Mercury simply.

"Maybe. Say, you want to get something to eat?"

"Um, sure. Let me just call Mom…"

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative".

* * *

Part Six

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"So," says a shadowy figure, as it observes the proceedings on Earth from the safety of the Dark Kingdom. "So, THIS is the reason why Queen Beryl has FAILED."

A female youma (blue-skinned) emerges from the shadows.

"Actually, the Moon Princess was far weaker than this, when the Dark Queen had been defeated.

"I'm not surprised. Of course, had I been awoke during the time of Sailor Moon's awakening, I would have advised patience…"

"Is that the strategy that we will employ…General Magnetite?"

"For now…yes. I am curious as to what this 'Sailor Moon' is capable of."

"But how? The Moon Princess is stronger than ever."

"Ah, but even the strongest element has a weakness, and given time, I will learn of Sailor Moon's…"

The youma nods her head in approval. Finding someone to take Beryl's place was not easy. However, if Magnetite is successful, he will become the new lord of the Dark Kingdom…with her as his queen. Now, it's a question of time before the forces of the Negaverse strike…

As time rolls by, the youngest of the Uchiha clan balance his life as both a young shinobi, and as a primary school student…

"Hey, Sasuke," says Shingo, as they go to their locker. With day of school concluded, it was time for Sasuke to head for the Tendo Dojo for more training.

Sasuke looks over at Shingo.

"Yeah?"

"The gang and I were going to the Starlight Arcade after school, and-"

"Can't," Sasuke says, as he closes his locker. "I have to…go."

Sasuke was told to avoid the subject of being a ninja at all cost.

"Oh, so you have martial arts practice again?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says, as he turns to leave.

"Ah, man, you're no fun…just like Usagi, you know?"

"No, I don't."

And with that, Sasuke leaves.

Meanwhile…

DOOM!

Usagi lowers the ton-weight back onto the stand within the holodeck aboard the "Ranusagi", the ship the couple owned that was buried underneath the vacant lot behind the Tendo Dojo. The craft appeared to be the size of a van, and was shaped like a silver sphere. However, it held a "tesseract" within that belied the size within.

"Not bad, Usagi," Ranma says, as he observed his wife's actions, while recording the results.

"Thanks," Usagi replied, as she rotated her shoulders. "I'm telling you, I AM getting stronger."

"Most likely because of the nature of your cellular structure," Ranma says, as he reads the bio-readings of his wife. "And if Washu was around, we'd know why."

"And as we both know, until Washu realizes her true self, we can't interfere," Usagi says, as she rotates her shoulder. "You know, the only time I get stronger if I change into my Gammazon form…"

As if on cue, Usagi grew taller massive, muscular and green…

"Pig-Tail see Hulkusagi big," Hulkusagi says with a grunt. "Hulkusagi strongest one there is now."

"Um, yeah," Ranma says. It amazes him to no end that the stronger Usagi becomes as a Gammazon, the more savage she becomes. Unfortunately, such a state also brings up another side of his lovely wife…

"Well, I think I should go now-"

"No, you stay!" Hulkusagi says. "You mate with Hulkusagi now!"

Ranma slumped his shoulders. Trying to get away would be more trouble than it's worth.

"Coming, dear…"

Later…

"What's the matter with you?" Akane says, as she notices a disheveled Ranma entering the kitchen.

Ranma looks at his "uncute fiancée".

"Um, nothing," Ranma replied. "Er-hum. So…what's up?"

Akane squints her eyes. There was something up with her fiancé…

"Well…Sasuke is here."

"Oh, that's right," says Ranma, as he straightens himself out. "He's in the dojo?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Ranma turns to leave.

"Ranma?"

Ranma returns his attention back towards Akane.

"Is there…anything that I should know about?"

Ranma looks at his future wife. He knew that Akane wouldn't understand the situation, so…

"Akane…no."

Akane looks at Ranma for a moment…

"Okay," Akane says, as she turns back to eating her sandwich.

Ranma sighs. He hopes that someday, he can tell Akane the truth…

SSSSHIP!

Sasuke turns to see his cousin Ranma enter the dojo.

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma says.

"Ranma," Sasuke says. "I've been waiting here for quite a while-"

"I know, and I apologize for that," Ranma says as he laughs nervously. "I was…detained."

"Alright," Sasuke says. "So, what should we do first?"

"Well-"

BAM!

Mousse breaks into the dojo from the ouside.

"Now, I shall get you, Saotome!" says the half-blind, male Chinese Amazon. "I don't know what you did to my Shampoo, but I'll beat it out of you!"

Not only has Ranma and Usagi came back from "the future", but also Ranma's other fiancées have returned as well…though Akane's memories had been suppressed to do what had happened to her during her time in that temporal zone. The decision to suppress Akane's memories was something that Ranma has regretted ever since…

Nevertheless, Shampoo's changed disposition is the result of her time travel experience. Still, Ranma should have expected Mousse to think that it was his fault that Shampoo was a changed person. However, Mousse's arrival did provide an opportunity to teach Sasuke a new trick.

"Ah, a volunteer," Ranma says, as he took out half a dozen shuriken. "Now, observe."

Sasuke nods his head.

"First, we 'lance' these things with a wax string or metal thread."

"What's the difference?"

"If you use wax, you can use the fireball jutsu to guide your attack."

"Okay…"

"But since I don't want to kill Mousse, we're going to use the metal thread."

"As if you can kill me, Saotome!" Mousse yells, as he threw a volley of chains and thrown weapons at Ranma.

Ranma quickly sizes the area, as he leaps into the air. He then threads his weapon, and throws it…

"Ha, you miss me!" Mousse says, as he notices that the weapons were veering off. However, he failed to realize that the shape of the weapons employed the "boomerang" principle. And thus-

SNIKT!

Mousse suddenly realized that he was bound. As for the weapons, the multiple vectors of the shuriken blades flew back to Ranma, who caught by placing his index finger into the hole of the shuriken weapons.

"What-?"

"Now, with your opponent tied up, and with your contact with the strings maintained, you can do a variety of things. In this case-"

Ranma performs a one-handed "mudra" gesture.

"Air Style Jutsu: Shock Treatment."

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

A stream of bioelectric energy lanced from Ranma, through the string and into Mousse.

"Ah!" Mousse yelled, received a shock. Afterwards, Mousse slumps onto the floor.

"And there you have it," Ranma says. "Any questions?"

"No," Sasuke says. "But I would like to practice using that trick, but with the Fire Style Element."

"Sure, no problem."

Tbc.

* * *

Author's Note: The following is a section that I should have added to previous entries of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Omake: "Usagi's Secret Garden Follies"

* * *

The Gardens of the Rantsu Clan was known for its exotic appeal. Generally speaking, it is open to the public. However, there are aspects to that place that 

Usagi yawned, as she woke up from her nap. She had decided to relax in her hammock after a hard day of dealing with the usual politics amongst the elders of the Hidden Leaf Village. Mainly, she woke up because of some irritant on her hanging arm...

Usagi looked down to see vines boring into her skin. She then looked over to see a "Usagi" springing forth from a pod nearby.

"Ack!" Usagi says, as she pulled out the vines. Had she been human, she would have been dead.

Usagi then springs to her feet.

"LILLY!" Usagi yelled.

The wood nymph of the same name emerged from her tree.

"Yes, princess?" the dryad replied innocently.

"What the heck is this?" Usagi says with concern. Lilly was atypical for a nymph, since most nymphs are not cognitive creatures (i.e. creatures of emotions), and were hypersexual, which is why Usagi makes sure that her husband Ranma is nowhere near Lilly.

"I...I wanted a sister and a friend, so I allowed a spore to, well..."

Usagi sighs. Although there were other creatures around to talk to, there were few that Lilly could consider as friends. Usagi also knew that Lilly could have easily trick a local girl into becoming a nymph like herself, which would have brought down the wrath of the Lady of Fire. As such, Usagi did have that right to do so, but her innate compassion held her in-check.

"Please don't destroy this one," Lilly pleaded. "I know I should have asked, but I didn't want to risk you saying 'no'."

"Lilly, you can keep your new friend, but the next you do something like this AGAIN-"

"Of course, my Lady. You have my word."

Usagi nods her head, and then looks at the forming plant-like body of her doppelganger. She'll have to ask Lilly to turn this creature into a nymph in order to prevent her secrets into falling into the wrong hands, but it is doable. And she'll definitely warn Ranma about this. Though, given her reputation as both bubbly-headed and a "passionate" individual, her husband might not know the difference...at least, not right away.


	7. Chapter 7

SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative".

* * *

Part Seven

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "present"…

"Um, this isn't really necessary," says Ken Tsukino, as he and his son Shingo are "shadowed" by ANBU officer Anko Mitarashi, also know as "Snake Girl" to her detractors. Due to the importance of the upcoming wedding of Kenshin Rantsu and Yaku Miroku, ANBU was not taking any chances for the arrival of any so-called "Wedding Crashers" to spoil the event. Hence, Anko was personally looking after the family of Lady Usashinko Rantsu while they are shopping.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves," Shingo protested. Being a sixteen-year old in need of a chaperone made him look bad, in Shingo's eyes…especially when he is capable of taking care of himself.

Anko turns to face Ken and Shingo, as she takes a toothpick out of her mouth.

"I apologize for this, folks, but I have been given explicit orders to look after your welfare-"

That's when Anko notices Shingo staring at her chest. Most konoichi made it a point to wear mesh shirts, whether they are fashionable or not.

"Humph," Anko says, as she zips up her duster. "You like what you see, kid?"

"Huh?" Shingo says.

Shingo's father took notice.

"Shingo!" Ken says.

"Sorry, Dad," Shingo says with a blush. "I…don't know what came over me."

"Riiiight," Anko retorted. She then notices something behind her charges.

"GET DOWN!" Anko says, as she suddenly leaps into the air, and throws a volley of kunai at…Usagi.

THK! THK! THK-!

"Ah!" Ikuko yells, as the so-called "Jade Queen" caught the blades in one hand.

KTCH!

"Good afternoon to you, my dear," Usagi says, as she smirks. "And thank you for more kunai."

"What was that?" Ken demanded.

"Well, I apologize for that," Anko says, as she tries to laugh off the matter. "It's just that…she reminds me of my old teacher. Heh."

"Regardless, if you want to play, set up an appointment," Usagi says. "My family is around."

"Um, yes."

"What a psycho," Shingo says under his breath.

"Now, now," Usagi says. "We should not throw stones…especially in light of what happened a couple of years ago."

"Um, yes," Shingo says with a slight hint of embarrassment, as he looks away.

"What happened, dear?" Ikuko asks.

"Ah, it's nothing, Mom," Shingo says dismissively.

"If you want to talk about it-" Ken began to ask.

"Naw, it's fine. Can we move on?"

"Sure."

Ken then turns to his daughter. He was still getting used to the idea that Usagi is not only the magical girl "Sailor Moon", but is also the "Jade Queen"…the de facto head of "shinobi country" (called the "Go Kamisora Gama").

"Anko, you can go on a lunch break," Usagi says. "I'll be around."

"Thank you, Lady Rantsu" Anko says, as she bows. "Let me know when you need my services again. Besides, Iruka wants me to take on a student, until a proper teacher and squad is found."

And with that, Anko seemingly disappears, as she leaps out of the immediate area.

"Wow, that's cool!" Shingo says. He then turns to his older sister.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"Ta, you wish!"

"Ah, come on!"

"I won't TEACH you," Usagi says firmly. "But you KNOW you can always ask Ranma for lessons, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…"

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Ken asked his wife Ikuko.

"Usagi invited the family for brunch," Ikuko says.

"Yes," Usagi interjects. "And early this evening, we will be having dinner with the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga. Kenshin and Yaku will also be there, as well as Renata and Genko."

"Who is this Hiashi?" Shingo asked. "One of your old boyfriend?"

"No, he was…IS one of my 'best friends'," Usagi says. "In fact, Hiashi was my 'best man' at one of my weddings, and he's also Naruto and Renata's godfather."

"'Best…man'?" Ikuko asked hesitantly.

"Yes…when I was…a guy."

"Ewww!" Shingo says, as he blanched.

"It wasn't my fault, you know!" Usagi protested. "I had…reincarnated as a guy, while Ranma was reincarnated as a girl, before I was restored to normal."

"Well, as long as you…are normal-" Ikuko began.

"Feh, like THAT will ever be the case," Shingo says with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Usagi says

"Now, now, son," Ken says, as he admonished Shingo. "We should not judge…your sister's 'lifestyle' choices."

"DAAAAD!" Usagi exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Well, I just want to be progressive where you are concerned, Usagi."

"I should have been the one to take Renata and Genko to school today," Usagi lamented.

Meanwhile…

"So, you are Naruto's sisters?" Iruka Umino says, as he spoke to Renata and Genko in the assembly area. It floored Iruka was how much Renata looked like Naruto…whenever Naruto pulls his "Sexy no Jutsu" trick on him.

"Uh-huh," Renata says bubbly. "But…why do we have to wear sandals to be shinobi, Iruka-sensei?"

"You will learn why that is the case, Renata," Iruka says with a chuckle. He then turns Renata. "And I see that you brought a friend."

"Yes," Genko says, as she squeezes her doll.

"What is her name?" Iruka says with a smile.

"HIS name is 'Maldis', and he's says he likes you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he likes your FEAR."

"…"

"Stop saying stuff like that, Gen-chan," Renata says. "I apologize for Genko's behavior, sir, but Genko…doesn't get out much."

"Well, then, perhaps we can change all that here at the academy," Iruka says with a broad grin. In fact, I will introduce you to your teams…"

Iruka scans the yard.

"Konohamaru!" Iruka yells out.

A spiky-headed, brown-haired kid steps forth from his play time activities with his friend.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" says the grandson of the Third Hokage.

"I need for you to introduce Genko Rantsu to the rest of the children," Iruka says, as he motions to Genko.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you to," Iruka says. "And let's not forget that you're STILL in trouble for barricading Lady Tsunade's office last month."

"Fine," Konohamaru says with a defeatist attitude, as he looks at Genko. "Come on…"

Genko looks at Konohamaru, and then at Iruka and Renata.

"It's okay, Gen-chan, you can go with him," Renata says.

Genko nods her head, and then looks at Konohamaru.

"Lead the way," Genko says.

"Um, alright," Konohamaru says. "I'm playing with some friends…"

After Genko walks away, Renata turns to Iruka.

"So, what's next?" Renata asked.

"So, she's the one," says a female voice.

Iruka and Renata both turn to see a shinobi wearing a trench coat.

"Ah, Anko, you're here," Iruka says. "I would like to introduce you to-"

"I know who she is," Anko says, as she walks up a bit. "And I know her father VERY well."

"So you will be my teacher?" Renata asks.

"At least for now, yes…until further notice. But remember, just because you are Lord Ranshin's daughter, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Is that clear?"

"Yes…Anko-sensei."

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

SMST: "Village Hidden in the Moon!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Naruto" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 8

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "past"…

"…Happy Birthday, to…YOU!" everyone sang. "YAY!!!!"

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, Sasuke," Ranma says, as he places a hand on his cousin's shoulders. He was glad to be using the banquet room within the Rantsu-owned "Café Americana", an eatery located in the heart of Juuban Park (Tokyo), for Sasuke Uchiha's birthday party.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before blowing the candles.

WOOSH!

"YAAAAY!"

"What did you wish for?" Usagi asked.

"I wished that my parents were alive."

"…"

"Sasuke, no matter what, we'll be there for you," Ken Tsukino says.

"And you will always have a home, Sasuke," says Ken's wife.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino…Mr. Tsukino," Sasuke says.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm itching to taste this cake…especially since 'dumpling' here didn't bake it," Shingo says.

"I cannot WAIT until you get older, little brother," Usagi says, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Biiiiiii!"

A short time later, Sasuke and Ranma take a walk outside through the park.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke says, as he walks with Ranma.

"Well, I wanted to give you a proper gift," Ranma says as he looks about. "Technically, I should be doing this, but it's something that your father would have wanted you to have."

"You…you knew my Dad?"

"Yeah," Ranma replies, recalling the fact that he had been taken in by the Uchiha clan—due to her potential to do the Sharingan—after being found as a baby girl by Sasuke Sarutobi (the Third Hokage). When there was a falling out with the Uchiha clan, he (as "Ranko Uchiha") had changed his name to "Kushina Uzumaki" of the defunct "Land of Whirlpools". If Ranma had stayed with the Uchiha clan, Itachi may not have been able to murder his entire clan…

"Anyway, here's something for you," Ranma says, as he produces a wooden box. It had the symbol of the Uchiha clan stenciled.

"He had this made before…well, you know."

Ranma offers the box, as Sasuke takes it. After feeling the box itself, Sasuke opens it. He immediately recognizes it as a weapon. Sasuke then picks up the weapon. Holding it high, the youngest Uchiha releases the latch on the device.

THATCH!

Blades spin around like a switchblade until they are set into place.

"A…'Windmill Shuriken'?" Sasuke asks.

"Yep. It's yours."

"Th-thanks," Sasuke says.

"You're welcome-"

Suddenly, the two felt a strong presence.

"Sasuke-"

"I know," Sasuke says, as he stood ready with his new weapon.

Suddenly, a ball is tossed into the air…

"Needles!" Ranma says, as he shielded Sasuke with his body.

POP!

TIC-TIC-TIC-TIC-!"

Hundreds of needles come raining down on Ranma, as he took the hit.

"What are you…doing?" Sasuke says with annoyance. "I can fight you, know!"

"You're right…ow," Ranma says, as he stands up. "Then you know what to do, then."

"Aiyeee!" says the masked woman, as she charged forward with her blades that were attached to her arms.

Sasuke looks up at this, and leaps into the air. He took aim, and threw it.

FWOOM!

The woman sees this, and leaps out of the way.

Sasuke takes advantage on this, by threading four of his kunai, while attaching them with explosive "tags". Then, he threw them.

FFT! FFT! FFT-!

"Ah-ha!" the woman says, as she changed the trajectory of her leap. "THAT won't stop me!"

"That? No," Sasuke says. "But that Windmill might…?"

"Huh?" the woman says, just as the Windmill Shuriken arcs back, and-

SLICE!

As the two halves of the woman fell, they instantly turned into…logs.

"Heh," the woman says, as she emerged behind Sasuke, ready to pounce-

"Humph," Sasuke says, as he flicked his wrists. The threads were still attached to Sasuke, so he directed his kunai to swing back. When the moved behind Sasuke's position, their proximity to the mysterious woman activated the tags.

"Eeep!" the woman says.

BOOM!

As the woman sailed, Sasuke turns around and-

"Fire Style Jutsu: Dragon's Roar!"

FWOOSH!

Sasuke waited until his opponent stopped twitching before making the next move. And then-

"Ugh," Usagi says, as she removed her mask. "This is the LAST time I help Ranma on anything…"

"Hey, you'll survive," says Ranma, as he removed the last of the metal needles.

"Usagi?" Sasuke says. He then turns around. "Ranma, what's going on?"

"You just took your graduation test, Sasuke," Ranma says with a smile. He then looked up at the trees. "Iruka, what do you think?"

Iruka Umino, an instructor at the Ninja Academy in Konoha, leaps down from his perch.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke says. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I was actually here for one of my cousins graduation, but Lord Ranshin asked me to give you the Ninja Academy graduation test."

"Oh. So…how did I do?"

"I must say that you have passed your test, Sasuke," Iruka says proudly. "From the shadows, I know that you have mastered the basic arts, but from this exercise, you mastered YOUR Art."

"Ranma, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Sasuke, a shinobi has to be adaptive in ALL cases," Ranma says. "Why do you think I use my father's training methods?"

"You call being thrown out the window early in the morning, every morning, 'training'?"

"Well…it is a bit extreme, but you can't fault their effectiveness."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, Iruka, what do you say we finish this thing, so we can go back inside?"

"Sure thing, Lord Ranshin," Iruka says, as he presents Sasuke a smaller box. "It is with great honor to present to you, Sasuke Uchiha, the honor that is the Hidden Leaf Village."

With that, Iruka presents Sasuke his shinobi metal headband…a headband that had the Hidden Leaf Village symbol stenciled on it.

'For you, Father…Mother,' Sasuke says, as he ties the band around his head.

"Congratulations," Iruka says. "I'll be looking forward to signing you to your team in the Fall."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke says with a bow.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I would like to clean up," Usagi says, as she heads back to the café.

"I hope she isn't mad at me," Sasuke says.

"Naw, I'm sure things will work out fine," Ranma says with assurance.

A few minutes later, Shingo confronts Usagi.

"Hey, 'dumpling'," Shing says. "Can I take your picture?"

"Like…THIS?" Usagi replies.

"Why, sure! What, you think you're too good for me or something?"

"Fine, you little brat," Usagi says, as she gets into a poise. "Is this enough for ya?"

Shingo takes aim.

"Indeed…Moon Princess."

"Huh?"

SNAP!

ZAP!

A moment later, Usagi was successfully digitized into Shingo's camera.

"And to think that Sailor Moon was right under my noise," says Magnetite. "Once I have drained her of her massive amounts of energy, the Dark Kingdom shall rise again!"

Meanwhile, back in the "present"…

"Curses!" Kabuto seethed, as SHE realized that her curse was permanent. Thanks to Lady Usashinko, Kabuto now had the Jusenkyo curse. And somehow, she could not do anything about it…at least for NOW.

With a sigh, Kabuto uses hot water to restore her original gender.

"You seem to have a problem, Kabuto-sensei," says a voice.

Kabuto looks to see the prone body of one of his patients.

"You seem concerned about my welfare, Kimimaro," Kabuto says. "I'm touched."

"If our new 'Sound Lord' has taught us, we are to be concerned about our comrades," Kimimaro says. "And thanks to Lord Orochimaru's…new disposition, I can have faith in Lord Genshin's words."

Kabuto nods his head. Before returning to Konoha, Usagi had given Kabuto the means to heal Kimimaro of his illness, caused by excessive usage of his "kekkei genkai" (bloodline trait), which employed the manipulation of bones as weapons…

"It is a shame that Lord Orochimaru has abandoned…us," Kimimaro says with a sigh.

Kabuto thinks for a moment. If he could not return Lord Orochimaru back to normal, then perhaps he could force Lady Usashinko to take his place…

"Kimimaro, would you be willing to help me bring The Master home?"

Kimimaro sits up slightly.

"But how? There is no reason for him…her to return home."

"Not directly, but we can obliquely force Lady Usashinko to return to the Sound Village…"

Kabuto adjusts his glasses.

"…By kidnapping Sasuke Uchiha."

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

SMST: "Village Hidden in the Moon!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Naruto" and other concepts belong to their respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 9

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "past"… 

Usagi woke up…with a headache. She knew that she didn't get wasted, so she deduced she must have been captured or something.

CHK! CHK!

Usagi tried to move her arms, but couldn't…due to the fact that she was chained up against a vertical examination table.

"Ah, you're awake."

Usagi turns her full attention to the source of the voice.

"Yes," Usagi replied. "Who are you?"

Magnetite steps forth from the shadows.

"Shingo?"

Shingo was dressed in Dark Kingdom uniform.

"Not exactly…my sister," Shingo says. "In the old days, I was Prince Magnus, the son of the great Orion the Hunter and the goddess Diana. We were…cousins, by way of our ancestor Selene the Titan, my sister."

The Titan Selene had three lovers. She was the lover of the Shepard King Endymion of Anatolia, and bore him a son Prince Endymion and a daughter Serenity. Endymion would have a son named Darien. Meanwhile, Selene had a child with the King Minos, and this child, Eurayle, would "hook up" with Poseidon (the sea god). Their child, Orion, would become the ruler of Crete, but was known to be a great hunter. This would attract the attention of the goddess Artemis, and THEY would become lovers, until Orion offended the gods and was killed for his arrogance. Artemis had two sons: Prince Magnus and Prince Bellerophon. In revenge for Artemis' first death (before her transfiguration into the Roman goddess "Diana") at the hands of Xena, the Warrior Princess, the sons of the goddess of the Moon attacked the Amazons. However, during the battle, Magnus chose to forgive Xena, while Bellerphon did not…and thus lived. Queen Serenity, seeing this, offered Magnus a place in her court as her "First Knight of the Moon Kingdom", since Magnus no longer had a purpose. He would become a faithful subject to the realm, until the Negaverse corrupted him thanks to his latent anger over the death of his mother Artemis. Now known as "Magnetite", Magnus led his forces into battle against those he had pledged to protect, until Queen Serenity chose to use her Silver Millennium Crystal.

And the rest is history…

"And with your involuntary HELP, I shall succeed where Beryl has failed!" Magnetite says.

"…"

"Well? What do you think?"

"You look SO cute in that little outfit of yours, Shingo," Usagi says.

"I'm being serious, here!" Magnetite yells, as he blasted Usagi with an EMP bolt."

"Ah!" Usagi yelps.

"Dismiss me again, and I'll kill you right here and now!"

"Oh, Shingo," Usagi says, as she shakes her head. "You think I'm disrespecting you or something?"

"Yes…AND IT IS 'MAGNATITE'!" Shingo yelled. He then turns away to pontificate.

"I WILL be the true heir of the Silver Millennium. And when I do, I'll rule the Universe for all time-!"

Shingo turns around to see that Usagi was no longer present. The only thing left of her was a note. Growling, Shingo picks up the note.

"'I had to go to the restroom…Usagi'," Shingo says aloud. "DAMN!"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Sasuke were going through some martial arts exercises at the Tendo Compound, when Ranma's cell-phone range. The ring tone was his wife's "theme song" about fight for love by moonlight or something…

"Yo, Ranma's speaking," Ranma says, as he spoke through the receiver.

"Oh," says Ikuko Tsukino. "Hi, Ranma."

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino. What's up?"

"Have you seen Usagi around?"

"If she's with that boy, I'm going to murder him!" yelled Ken, Ikuko's husband, as he shouted in the background. This warranted a "shush" from Ikuko.

Ranma could only chuckle inwardly. He may not be Usagi's first lover, but he's just the latest…

"So…?" Ikuko begins to ask.

"Actually, I haven't, Mrs. Tsukino," Ranma replied. "When was the last you've seen her?"

"Um, after Sasuke's birthday party."

"Oh. Okay, then. Will you call me if you see her?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Tsukino."

"Thank you, Ranma," Ikuko says, before hanging up the phone.

CLICK!

"Hmmm…"

"Ranma?"

"It's look like we have a situation with the Negaverse."

"'Negaverse'?"

"I explain on the way," Ranma says, as he turns to leave. He then runs into Akane.

"Ranma-"

"Not now," Ranma says briskly.

"What?" Akane asked. This warranted a shrug from Sasuke.

"Humph," Akane says, as she squints her eyes.

A short time later, Ranma, Sasuke and the rest of the so-called "Inners", of the Sailor Scouts, were assembled at the Cherry Hill Temple…minus-

"Where's Mamoru?" Makoto asked.

"He…decided to not to come," Rei says quietly.

"Why is that?" Minako asks.

"He thinks that Usagi has been seeing someone else. So…he's been avoiding everyone."

All eyes turn on Ranma.

"What?" Ranma says in protest. "You KNOW that Usagi and I are legally separated, so that she can decide whether or not she still wants to be with Mamoru."

"And you're okay with THAT?" Makoto asked her old "sempai".

"No, but I understand that fulfilling one's destiny is more important than…love. I will always love Usagi. We started a family together. But even then, I have to look at the 'big situation' when it comes to the fate of not only this planet, but of this Universe."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"Beside, I can always say 'to hell with it', challenge Mamoru for Usagi's hand, and end the matter then and there. But I WON'T."

"Why is that, Ranma?" Minako asks.

Ranma could have told the assembled Sailor Scouts that Mamoru Chiba would one day be reincarnated into Hoshi Sato his second wife…

"Well, never mind that," Ranma says dismissively. "Let's focus on the task at hand."

"Right," Ami says, as she takes out her Mercury Computer. "Ranma, do you still have your connection with Usagi?"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he extends his senses. "This can't be right…"

"Oh, dear," Ami says.

"What is it?" Minako says.

"I was able to track Ranma's senses to the Negaverse."

"Then, that's where we need to go," Ranma says, as he made sure his shoulder pack was in place.

"Aren't you going to change?" Rei asked.

"No, why should I?"

"But we NEED at least five people to make the jump work."

Ranma growled.

"Fine, but I will NOT be a 'scout' for THIS trip.

"Fine…whatever."

Ranma turns to Sasuke.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says, as he puts on his headband.

"Then, let's do this, girls!" Minako says, as she takes out her henshin rod. "Venus Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planer Power!"

Ranma sighs, as he takes out his white rose.

"Solar Prime Power."

FWOOSH!

Sasuke witness five people transforming right before his eyes, though he was taken aback by the transfiguration of the girls.

BLOOSH!

"Mmmph!" Sasuke says, as he holds his bleeding nose.

"Yo, Sasuke," Magnificent Mask says. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says, as he waves Magnificent Mask off.

"Cool. Now, hold onto me, while we jump into…the Negaverse…"

Once the girls, and Magnificent Mask with Sasuke, were in place…

"Sailor Telelport!" the girls yell in unison.

"Oh, brother," Sasuke says.

"You and me both-" Magnificent Mask says, before-

BLIP!

The only thing left behind was dust.

Just then, Luna and Artemis, both Moon Guardian Cats, come running up the stone steps of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Blast, we're too late," says Luna with frustration. They had just learned that Shingo, Usagi's brother, was really a Negaverse general.

"Maybe it doesn't matter," Artemis replies. "I mean…the Sailor Scouts are a lot more seasoned than they were BEFORE the trip across time and space."

"Perhaps," Luna replied. "But…what are we going to do now?"

"Well…we can go and beg milk from Grandpa Hino," Artemis offered.

Luna merely sighed.

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Magnetite stood in the middle of his command center.

"I want the Moon Princess to be FOUND!" Magnetite roared.

"Sir," says Azure, his blue-skinned, female youma commander. "We're doing the best we can."

Magnetite turns to face the girl.

"Well, your BEST is not good enough!"

"Sir, I got Section 34's team leader," says another youma, as she held the headset to her face.

"Give me that!" Magnetite yells, as he took the headset. "Yeah?"

"Um, sir, we seem to be having a bit of a problem," says the section leader. Section 34 was where the barracks was located.

"WHAT is the problem?"

"It's like some sort of…one woman army tearing up the place- URK!"

Magnetite sees the section leader's face smashed against the monitors, before the system goes down.

"Curses!" Magnetite says, as he throws down his headset. And then-

BRRRRRRR! BRRRRRRR! BRRRRRRR-!

The intruder alert claxons sounds across the deck.

"NOW what?"

"Sir, I'm detecting a security breach!" says a monitor.

"Punch the data on screen!"

Within the castle grounds, six people appear.

"Sailor Scouts!" Magnetite seethes. "Release…the HOUNDS!"

"Yes, sir!"

Outside…

"We made it," Sailor Mercury says, as she scans the area.

"People, look sharp," says Magnificent Mask, as he scans the area.

"Ranma, I and the REST of us are experienced at this," Sailor Mars says, as she folds her arms.

"Yeah, just because you are male HALF the time, that does not mean you can tell US to do!" Sailor Venus interjects.

"Great…"

"Guys, we have trouble," Sailor Jupiter says, as she pointed the arrival of a bunch of…puppies?"

Sasuke Uchiha extends his senses, as he takes out a pair of kunai from his utility pouch…

"Ahhhh," Sailor Venus says, as one of the puppies trot up to the Senshi of Venus.

The puppy pants, as it stops in front Sailor Venus.

"Aren't YOU a cute thing?"

Then, the puppy began to growl…and grow huge.

"GRRRRRR-!"

Sailor Venus looks up.

"Ulp!"

All the other so-called grew to huge sizes. They growled while the eyes turned red with fire.

"Ah, 'Hell Hounds'," Magnificent Mask yells, as he got his cane at ready.

"Ranma, you shouldn't curse," Sailor Jupiter says with admonishment.

"No, these are HELL HOUNDS…nasty creatures."

"And it looks like we've been 'spotted'," Sailor Mercury says, as she puts away her "Mercury Computer".

"You THINK?" Sailor Venus says, as she appeared nervous while waiting for the Hell Hound to attack.

"Let's just take apart these losers," Sasuke says.

"No," Magnificent Mask says. "I want you, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury scout ahead and establish what the parameters of the enemy's defenses. The rest of us will take out these things."

"Right!" Sasuke, 'Mars and 'Mercury says in unison, before the three of them…disappear.

"How come I can't go along?" 'Venus complained.

"One, Sasuke is a trained 'shinobi', two, 'Mars is trained at clandestine operations, and, three, 'Mercury is experienced at tactical operations. I know these things because I have worked with them in varying circumstances…though, in Sauke's case, it was for 'training purposes'."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" 'Jupiter says, as she gets into a fighting stance. Her eyes began to sparkle, as the lightning began to flow through her veins.

"Yeah, what ARE we waiting for?" 'Mask says. "Oh, and be humane when you take down these dogs."

"Why is that?" 'Venus asked.

"Well…I AM a dog lover…which is ironic since my nature is CAT."

"…"

"Besides, I have a friend named 'Hild' who'll take 'em in."

"'Hild'?" 'Venus asked.

"Yeah, Hild is an old friend of Ranma and I," 'Jupiter says. "Back in the 'Mythic Age'."

"Um, okay…"

For a moment, no one or thing seemed to move. And then, a leaf fell unto the ground.

TCK.

"RRRRROOOWRL!" the lead hound roars, as he and the rest of the pack leap for the attack.

Meanwhile, Magnetite monitors the grid. Apparently, the object of his pursuit has wound up in the ductwork.

"Sir," came the communiqué. "We're going into the left section of the venting section."

Magnetite sees the familiar dots on the grid that represented his assault unit, while the steady beeps of their presence could be heard in the operations room.

And then, a lone, beeping doting could be spotted on the grid, as it was moving quickly behind the assault team.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

"Get out of there!" Magnetite yells. "The target is right behind you-!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

"Sir?"

Magnetite turns to his operations officer.

"WHAT?" Magnetite says with gritted teeth.

"We have intruders," the officer says, as she pointed to three familiar figures.

"So, THESE three made it into the armory?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Magnetite says, as his eyes glowed.

Down in the armory, Sasuke stares at the intricacies of the room…

"It's a trap," Sasuke says, as he stands.

"I'm getting concentrated doses of 'Nega-energy'," 'Mercury says, as she extended her own senses.

"No, kidding," 'Mars says, as she detected waves of dark energy as well.

Then suddenly-

CRACKLE!

Ten suits of armor roared to life, as they assumed combat positions. Their heavy footsteps rattle the room.

"Quick, give me the information," Sasuke says.

"There is…a double-layer armor system for all ten of these guys," 'Mercury says. "It'll take time to get remove both armors and the enchantment for a 'clean kill'."

"And we COULD be worn down by attrition, if nothing else," 'Mars says. She was tempted to utilize her full Martian abilities. Only Usagi and Ranma knew of this, so she wasn't sure how the other Sailor Scouts would take such a revelation…

"The sweat spot," Sasuke says simply.

"What?"

"Everything has a sweat spot," Sasuke says, as he takes out ten "kunai". "A weakness."

"Of course, 'Mercury says, as she began to dig deeper into the Force…

"There!" 'Mercury suddenly yells. "Below the sternum!"

'Mars looks at the area where 'Mercury directed Sasuke's attention. The spot in question was tiny. Hitting it would be difficult…

"Thanks," Sasuke says, as he suddenly crouches, and leaps into the air. He flips, turns, and began to throw his kunai blades while rotating.

THACK! THACK! THACK! THACK-!

In quick succession, Sasuke hits his marks, and removes the primary armor, causing the walking armors.

"Now!" 'Mars yelled. "Mars Fire Bird BLAST!"

"Mercury Ice BLAST!" 'Mercury yells.

FSSSSH!

FWOOSH!

'Mercury and 'Mars took out three of the walking armor each, leaving four left. These four turn their attention toward the young Uchiha, as they raise their respective swords-

CRASH!

THOOM!

Sasuke, 'Mars and 'Mercury sees Magnificent Mask, 'Jupiter and 'Venus riding on top of the huge Hell Hounds, as the hounds crushed the armor.

"I thought I told you guys to scout the area?" 'Mask ask.

"We were busy," Sasuke says nonchalantly.

"Right. Anyway, 'we' happen to find the command center. Let's roll."

At the command center…

"Damn it!" Magnetite yells. "This has been a disaster!"

"Oh, I think I had a JOLLY good time," says a familiar voice.

Everyone in the room turns to see Sailor Moon lounging in Magnetite's seat while eating an apple.

"YOU."

"Yes, ME. You know, as much fun as I had today, it's time to wrap this playhouse yours."

"NO!" Magnetite yells, as he blasted 'Moon with an EMP-

'Moon squints her eyes. At the last moment, she swatted the blast away…and into a nearby panel.

BOOM!

"Learned that trick on 'Chikyuu',' 'Moon says, as she brings out her Moon Healing Rod. "And don't worry. You'll ALWAYS be my little brother."

Magnetite could only sweat-dropped.

A day later…

With Shingo back to normal, it was now time for Sasuke to return to Hinokuni Prefecture.

"Well, this is it, kid," Ranma says, as he, Usagi and the rest of the Tsukino household saw Sasuke and Iruka Umino off. "You did good."

"Thanks, Ranma," Sasuke replies. "I…I hope I can do you and our family proud."

Ranma smiles.

"I'm sure you will, kid. I'm sure you will…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Come on, loser," Sasuke says with a smirk. "We got a mission to complete."

"Yeah, NARUTO," Sakura Haruno interjects. "And don't THINK about touch me!"

"What?" Naruto Uzumaki says. "I just want to make sure we have plenty to eat."

Naruto turns to his father.

"See ya, Pops," Naruto says, as he waves goodbye. "See ya, other Pops."

CLANG!

"I TOLD you not to call me that!" Ukyo Kuonji yells, after banging on the stove with her spatula. She then turns to Ranma.

"So, what's up?"

Ranma looks at Ukyo, and then at Haku.

"'Team Jiraiya' is needed again," Ranma says somberly.

Tbc.

* * *

**Author's note: We'll get to the 'Land of Tea Saga' soon enough. But first, I want to take a slight detour to include the Naruto movies stuff first (in order to make things fit). Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

It was a few days later that Team Seven and Team Jiraiya had teamed up on a special mission involving the son of an ally of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ranma was upset that he had to play the role of "Ranko Uchiha" again, since it brought up some questions over the fate of the Uchiha clan. Not that Sasuke minded. In fact, whenever Ranko was around, he was at peace with himself, since he did have family with him. And since Ranko and the rest of her squad were present, Kikashi Hakate—the instructor for Naruto's squad—could be used for other missions. Still, the team-up was NOT without the usual friction.

KLONK!

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, as he held his head.

"I TOLD you, NARUTO," Sakura yelled. "Just because you are my fiancé, that doesn't mean you get to touch me…LIKE THAT."

"Ah, that brings back memories," Ranko says, as she helped picked up garbage along the road to that leads to The Village Hidden in the Waterfall. The son of the ally of the Hidden Leaf Village—Shibuki---was being escorted back to his village. Upon nearing the entrance, Ranko told everyone that they should at lend a hand to clean up the place, since it was within the domain of tourists. When that happened, children from Shibuki's village, who saw him as a hero even if he tends to jump at everything that moved, greeted the arriving shinobi. Even though the mission was "C-Rank", Hokage Tsunade was concerned about rumors of a possible hostile takeover, or, at the very least, the theft of the legendary "Hero's Water". Hopefully, the rumors will prove to be false. Still, it was nice to spend time with family…

"Yep, like old times."

"Really, Ranko-sama?" says Byakko, the White Tiger of the Western Heavens, as she (in cub form) sits on top of Ranko's head.

"Yeah. You can ask Ukyo more about it, if you want."

"I can't wait to hear. And thank you for allowing me to hang out with you today."

"No problem. I'm just glad you recovered from your injuries, thanks to those bastard, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Well, that day did teach me that even I have a lot to learn in order to protect others. Plus, I want to teach you more techniques."

"Now THAT I am looking forward to."

Meanwhile, Ukyo was preparing lunch on her portable stove. She then turns to her teammate.

"Hey, Haku!" Ukyo yelled. "You got that fish ready?"

Haku says nothing, as he observes the waters below…

FFFT! FFFT! FFFT-!

Expertly, the shinobi uses his needles to hit his targets.

"I have a few," Haku says, as he gathers his catch.

"I can do THAT," Sasuke says, as he looks at the waters below…

FFFT-FFFT!

"See?" Sasuke says, as he gets some fish of his own, after using his kunai. "Piece of cake."

Haku looks at Sasuke's catch.

"Very nice," Haku says. "Take a look at MINE."

Sasuke takes a look at Haku's catch. Technically, Haku's attack had been much more precise that Sasuke's, when the needles hit the prey's nervous system.

"As you can see, I'm better."

"Huh, for NOW."

"It's hard to believe that Haku is not a real girl," Sakura says.

"Tell me about it," Naruto says, as he places an ice pack on his head. "Well, at the moment…he really IS a girl!"

Sakura looks over at her fiancé.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since he is Pop's grandson, he inherited the family curse."

"Oh. So that means that Haku can become a girl whenever he is splashed with coldwater."

"Yeah, so I'm told."

Silence.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that YOU will have the curse, too?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you are Lord Ranshin's son, right?"

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed. "That can't be right. POPS!"

Ranko turns to "her" son's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that I'm going to be girl…for REAL?"

Ranko sighs.

"Byakko, can you keep Ukyo's company?"

"And miss this family moment."

"I'm sure she'll feed you a fish or something-"

ZIP!

And off Byakko goes.

Ranko chuckled for a moment. She then goes over to her son.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Um, yeah."

As Ranko and Naruto walk away from the waterfall, Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"You think Naruto will be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, that loser may be many things, but a survivor he'll always be," Sasuke says, as he picks up a soda can. "You would think that tourists would be careful about leaving their trash in our prefecture…"

After a bit, Ranko sits on a large rock.

"Okay, so what's up?" Ranko asked her son.

"Pops, am I…going to be a girl?" Naruto asked, as he sits down besides his "father".

"What brought this on?"

"It's just that…Haku seems so…comfortable being so girly. I figured that if I have this family curse, I'd end up like him. You know, all girly."

"As oppose to those times when you use the 'Sexy No Jutsu' technique on your instructors."

"Well…it's just a distraction technique."

Um, yes. Well, putting THAT aside, you shouldn't care if you become a girl or not. How you behave while a girl is more important. And believe me, I have had a LONG time to deal with me being a girl half the time."

"Oh. Um, so do Kenshin and Genshin have the curse?"

"Yep. All the males that come from me have the family curse. And don't ask me why that's the case. I've been trying to figure that out for years, and I STILL have no idea."

"So NONE of my brothers or whatever have the curse?"

"Hmmm. Well, there is your brother Orion, but his is a special case."

"How?"

"His…father separated the curse from him, and that 'curse' became your sister Atalanta."

"I never heard of this."

"Well, that's because…Orion and Atlanta are no longer with us," Ranko says sadly. Technically, only Orion was killed in battle recently, while Atalanta was sent to live in the future. In fact, Lady Styx had managed to escape from her confinement, and thus has continued her support of the mysterious "God-Killer"… the person who is slaughtering the gods of the Fourth World's "New Genesis" and "Apokolips". As the queen of Apokolips, known simply as "Tiggra", Ranko wonders if this "God-Killer" will soon be showing up on HER doorsteps…

"Oh," Naruto says, as he looks away.

"Yeah, you would have liked Orion and Atalanta. But anyway, my point is that no mater what you look like, you'll always be 'Naruto Uzumaki', the son of Minato and Kushina…who happens to be me and your Mom in a previous life."

"Oh."

Silence.

"How come Mom…doesn't want to be 'hokage'?"

"Politics, son," Ranko says. "Politics-"

"Okay, you can all leave now," says a voice.

Suddenly, Ranko turns her head towards the source. It was the newest "kage" of the Hidden Falls Village, Shibuki.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't want you guys around here," says the young man.

"Big brother…?" says one of the kids. It was a boy named "Nin", who was with his sister "Ren". They liked meeting new people.

"No, they have to go."

Ranko gets up.

"Sasuke?"

"We already know about the entrance to your village," Sasuke says.

"What?" Shibuki exclaimed.

"Your father was a good friend to the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village," Ranko says. "As such, we made a blood oath."

Truth was that Usagi (as Minato) won a drinking contest with Shibuki's father, and became drinking buddies ever since…at least until Usagi "died" fighting the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"Well…FINE," Shibuki replies. "But don't follow us."

"Well, don't WANT to!" Naruto yelled.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Humph!" Shibuki and Naruto say together.

Ranko sighed. She was about to say something when she sensed something off. Haku and Sasuke immediately picked up on the same thing.

"Hey, what's going on-?" Naruto began to say. And then-

"AHHHHHH!" Ren screams. "Mommy!"

All eyes turned to an older woman, who lumbered out of the clearing.

"Th-they attacked the village…"

Ranko immediately went to the woman's side, as did Sakura.

"Easy, ma'am, I have you," Ranko says, as she examined the knife.

"It's purely a superficial wound," Sakura says.

"Good," Ranko says. She turns to the others.

"Ukyo, you and Sakura deal with treating this woman."

"Alright, Ranchan," Ukyo says, as she shuts down her grill.

"The rest of us will escort Takikage Shibuki into his village," Ranko says.

"Right!" the others says in unison.

Tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Mom, we're home!" Renata says, as she and her younger sister walk into the door of their family estate.

Usagi, who was supervising the decorations for the up-coming wedding between her son Kenshin and her good friend Yaku the Werewolf, turns to greet her children.

"So, how was your day, girls?" Usagi asked.

"Anko-sensei helped shop for my new clothes," Renata says, as she twirled around in her sky-blue long coat with hood.

"She even helped me pick out this neat mesh body suit and biker shorts."

Usagi looked at her daughter…

"Renata, where is your sports bra?" Usagi asked.

"Bra?"

Usagi sighs. She had misgivings about Ranma having Anko to be their daughter's instructors.

"Yes, a sports BRA. I don't want any boy getting any ideas about you. So, before I let you wear that outfit, you and I are going to go shopping."

"Yes, Mom."

Usagi then turns her other daughter.

"And how was your day, Genko?"

"It was pleasant enough," Genko says. "I am very much fascinated with this…genjutsu."

"Really?"

"Really. Even Maldis thinks so."

Usagi looks at the teddy bear that contains the essence of a malevolent alien intelligence. Originally, while still in deep space, the entity known as Maldis sought to use Genko as his "shell", upon her birth. However, Ranma weakened him enough to force the entity to dwell inside an ordinary teddy bear. And because it was intended to be Genko's gift, Maldis essentially became Genko's familiar and protector. Still, Usagi wonders just how much influence Maldis has over her daughter, even tangentially…

"Um, yes," Usagi says.

"So I asked Iruka-sensei to teach me more about it."

"As long as you do not neglect your other studies, I am okay with it. Now, hurry upstairs and get ready for snacks."

"Yes, Mom," the girls say in unison, as they hurry to their rooms.

'Ranma, I wish that I was with you right now,' Usagi thinks to herself.

Meanwhile…

Ranko surveys the scene. From her extended senses, she already knew that she and her fellow shinobi were about to meet the opposition.

"Guys, I want these people alive," Ranko says.

"What?" Naruto says. "What people?"

"If you paid attention, loser, you will know that sending out an injured woman is a battle tactic," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Doing so is to shake up the resolve of the enemy," Haku interjects.

"Oh, oh yeah…"

"Why do you want them alive?" Haku asks.

"There are more than enough of us to take on a squad of shinobi effectively. Plus, if there is more to this attack, I want to know about it."

"So, what's the plan?" Sasuke asks.

"Byokko will protect the girls."

"Ah, Ranko!" Byokko whined. "I'm strong enough!"

"I know, but I want to make sure that the lady and her kids are protected, and Sakura and Ukyo will be tending to their needs to mount an adequate defense."

"Okay…"

"Ukyo!" Ranko yells. "Did you get that?"

"I got it, Ranchan," says Ukyo, as she continues to check on the woman's wounds, as Sakura looks on.

"Can you help her, miss?" Ren asked tearfully.

"It'll be alright, sugar," Ukyo says. She turns to Sakura.

"Do you have any extra salves?"

Sakura turns away from the others to look at Ukyo.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any extra salves?"

"Oh, oh yeah," Sakura says, as reached into her shinobi bag for things.

Byokko hops off of Ranko's head, and trots over to Ukyo and the others.

"Do you need any help, Ukyo-sama?"

"I'll be fine-"

"Look!" Naruto yells, as four men leap out of the water falls.

"Help!" Shibuki yells, as he dives for cover. This was not lost on anyone present…save for the kids.

"Hahahaha!" laughs the gray-haired, spiky-haired leader of the group. He appeared to be a grass ninja of some type…

"Let's see if these guys have the right stuff!"

Ranko sees this.

"I'll take the squad leader; down the rest."

"Right," the other three shinobi replied in unison, as the suddenly fanned outward.

"Humph," Shibuki says with a gruff.

First, Sasuke takes out his windmill shuriken.

CLAK!

With the blades now unfolded, Sasuke took aim. Since he wasn't suppose to kill the opponent…

"Windmill Shuriken!" Sasuke yells, as he throws his weapon at his opponent.

His opponent sees the weapon buzzing about his person before returning to Sasuke.

KTCH!

"Ha, you MISSED!" the man says.

"Did I?" Sasuke says.

Suddenly, the man was stripped of his weapons…and his clothes. Thankfully, he still had on his underway.

"Eeep!" the man says, as he covers himself up.

Meanwhile, another enemy shinobi looks for a target to hit.

"Hi!" Naruto says from behind. "I'm Naruto!"

"Hey!" the shinobi yells, as he tries to turn around—in mid-flight—to hit the so-called "knuckle-headed ninja".

SWING…and a MISS!

"Nyah!" Naruto says, as he sticks out his tongue.

"Why, you-!"

The man continually tries to hit Naruto, but to no avail. Soon, the man is puffing and wheezing.

"I'll…get YOU-!"

CLOK!

Naruto performs a single uppercut, knocking the man out.

"Man, Pops' speed training certainly comes in handy," Naruto muses.

And suddenly-

THUNK!

Naruto sees the third opponent fall in a heap…filled with needles.

"Hey, Haku!" Naruto says. "We were told not kill anyone."

"He's not dead," Haku says coolly, as he drops to the water. "He's temporarily paralyzed."

"Oh."

The leader of the band sees this.

"Forget this!" says the leader of the attack squad. He turns to jump back into the waterfalls, when-

SNAG!

"Huh?" the shinobi exclaims.

Ranko had snagged the shinobi using her latest weapon: "Chain of the Yamas". Supposedly, the chains were made from the essence of one of the nine Yama Kings of the Underworlds of the East, after said Yama King was slain by the legendary Izanagi as a means of freeing his wife Izanami from damnation. Although the chains were made from the remains of a demon lord, they were virtually unbreakable. Only a force greater than a Yama King can destroy the chains.

"You and me have to talk," Ranko smirked, as she whipped the chain back.

YANK!

"Ah!" the man yells, as he slams into a nearby tree.

BAM!

"Uhhhhh…"

"That was a bit harsh, Ranchan," Ukyo says, as she looks up.

"He'll live," Ranko says. She sees that the other opponents are subdued. Satisfied, Ranko turns to Shibuki, as she retracts the chains to normal length…before wrapping them around her waist like a belt.

CHK!

"Lord Shibuki, lead the way."

Shibuki growled. It was bad enough to be so out-classed by these other shinobi, but to do so nonchalantly…

"Fine, but when we get to my village, you stay away from the 'Hero's Water'."

"What's the 'Hero's Water'?" Naruto says.

"You don't need to know THAT…okay?"

"Jeez, whatever pal."

Ranko turns to Ukyo, Sakura and Byokko.

"Watch our backs, guys," Ranko says, before taking off with the others.

Sakura turns to Ukyo.

"So…is it true that you and Lord Ranshin share the same body?"

"Somewhat," Ukyo says, as she gets up to secure the enemy shinobi with her "Unbreakable Noodle" technique. "Yes, we have the same body, but that's like saying two people sharing the same space at the same time."

"Sounds…complicated."

"You're telling me, sugar."

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

With a brief look to the side, Shibuki led his unwanted "guest" behind the waterfall that led to the "Village Hidden in the Falls".

"Now, I don't want ANY of you to tell anyone about this!" Shibuki says.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto says.

"Why do you insist this?" Haku asked. "We did give our word."

"Yeah, but that 'Hero's Water' is my villages only weapon, since we don't have the talent that some of the other 'hidden villages' have."

"I can put in a good word to the Jade Emperor, for a reinforcement request," Ranko replied, knowing that she, as "Ranshin Rantsu" was the Jade Emperor of the Japanese branch of the Hellfire Club's court system (though the club system is known as "The Lotus Club" in the Far East). Made up of the movers and shakers of Japanese society, they represent the power behind the scenes, and had jurisdiction over the "hidden villages" (i.e. the "Go Kamisori Kami" association) through the old feudal system…

"No, we have to become strong ourselves," Shibuki says defiantly.

"All the same, the invitation is still open."

"I don't sense any others," Sasuke says, as he scans the cave. He then turns to Shibuki.

"Where do we go from here?"

Shibuki growled, as he steps to one of the pools of water.

"Just follow me…and stay close."

And with that, Shibuki dives into one of the pools of water.

SPLASH!

"Ah, man!" Naruto complained. "I don't want to get wet."

"Stop complaining, loser," Sasuke says, as he dives into the pool after Shibuki.

SPLASH!

"Grrrr-!" Naruto says, as he dives after Sasuke.

SPLASH!

Ranko sees Haku hesitating.

"What's wrong?"

Haku turns to face "her" great-grandfather. She had been splashed earlier when Sasuke and Naruto were getting into an argument over who was the better shinobi…again.

"I…I have yet to control my curse to the extent that you have," Haku says. "And I haven't quite adjusted to the change in the center of gravity, so my skills are not up to snuff."

Ranko places a hand on Haku's right shoulder.

"Then consider this a training session," Ranko says with a smile.

Haku nods in reply.

"See you on the other side," Haku says, as she jumped into the pool.

SPLASH!

With a sigh, Ranko was the last to leap into the pool.

SPLASH!

Meanwhile, Ukyo were still tending to the mother of the younger kids Himatsu (the girl) and Shizuku (the boy). They were huddled together while keeping watch over their mother. With their prisoners safely tied up, they all could relax.

"Do you think we should catch up with the others soon?" Sakura asked.

Ukyo looks up.

"Why?"

"Well…I'm just worried about them, that's all."

Ukyo folds her arms.

"Oh, really?" Ukyo smiles. "Which one of them do you like?"

"Hey, it's nothing like that at all!" Sakura protested.

"Look, Sakura, you can tell me."

"Really?"

"Really. I promise that I won't tell ANYONE."

Sakura swallowed hard, and then turns to the kids.

"I promise I won't tell, Sakura!" Himatsu says.

"I don't care about stuff like that," Shizuku says with a gruff.

"Okay, I kind of like Sasuke, but…how can I if I am suppose to be Naruto's fiancée?"

"Ah, this," Ukyo says. "Sugar, the purpose of the whole betrothal is to allow you a chance at happiness, in case you don't find true love."

"Oh, I see."

"Look, no one is going to force you to marry Naruto, but this period of time will allow you to get to know him. And if you or him or both of you don't want to go through it, then you can annul the betrothal when the two of you turn eighteen years old."

"Eighteen years OLD?" Sakura says with disbelief. "That's so far away!"

"It's old in cat years," Byokko comments as she plays with her makeshift cat toy.

"You're not helping, Byokko," Ukyo says to the white tiger cub. She then turns back to Sakura.

"The point is enjoy yourself, and don't take this betrothal thing serious."

"Really?"

"Really. Otherwise, you'll put yourself in a world of disappointment-"

THUMP!

Ukyo suddenly goes slump, as a masked shinobi recovers from initiating the attack. Sakura and the other children look up in concern. Byokko hissed.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, as she took out her kunai at ready.

"Doesn't matter, little girl," says Kirisame says with a sneer…though one could not tell, since the lower half of his face was covered up. "I doubt you'll do better than this girl-"

POOF!

The so-called body of Ukyo Kunoji collapses into some sort of powder.

"What the-?" Kirisame began.

Sakura sniffs the dust in the air.

"Flour?" Sakura says. "Oh, she must have used a flour-based clone jutsu!"

"Good," Byokko snarled. And then-

POOF!

"ROOOARRRR!" Byokko roared, as she was not the size of a big cat. And then, it leaped.

"Ahhh-!"

Kirisame's squad sees their squad leader get nearly mauled. And so-

"Let's get out of here-!" says one of the men, as they all turned tail…only to face a barrage of mini-spatulas.

THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-!

Each one of the assailants was now pinned to the ground. And then Ukyo landed from the trees…after slamming her giant spatula onto the head of Kirisame.

BAM!

"Uhhhhhhh-!"

THUNK!

"Good job, Byokko," Ukyo says, as she surveyed the scene.

POOF!

"Any time," the now small tiger cub says.

"That was awesome!" Shizuku says.

"MMmm-mmm!" Himatsu nods in agreement.

"How did you know-?" Sakura asked with disappointment.

"I didn't," Ukyo says. "But Ranchan told me to keep to watch over our other prisoners. So while everyone was distracted, save for Byokko, I created a clone of myself. And actually, this is the first time I created one made out of flour."

"I see…"

Ukyo looks over at the girl, who was sad.

"Sakura…?"

"It's just like back in the Chunin Exams," Sakura says with a sigh. "I'm practically useless."

"Do you know what you want to do with your life?"

"I don't…know," Sakura says. "My parents weren't that extraordinary for being shinobi…it's not like my family has a specialty jutsu like some of the other families or anything…"

"That is a tough thing. I don't know if I can help you find a specialty or not, but I can help you train to get stronger."

"Really?"

"Really. You possess great strength…particularly after seeing you pound Naruto a lot."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Ah, don't be…it'll help him build character. Anyway, if you want, you can work for me at the shop…and I can get you stronger. And trust me…I had plenty of rivals in my day. And you'll earn some money on the side, too."

"Well, I'll talk to my parents about it first, but I would like that."

"You got yourself a deal, Sugar."

"Ukyo!" Shizuku says.

Ukyo and Sakura turn to face the boy.

"What are we going to do with all these guys?"

Ukyo thinks for a moment.

"You kids want to help Lord Shibuki?"

"I do!" Himatsu says enthusiastically.

"Count me in!" Shizuku interjects.

"Do you have a plan?" Sakura asks.

"Indeed I do. Byokko?"

"Yes, Ukyo-sama?"

"Will you be able to lend us your energy?"

"I'll do what it takes."

"Good. Now here is the plan…"

Meanwhile…

"Oof!" Ranko says, as she was thrown unto the ground, after being tied up.

A man with a scarf on his head, and a chin beard rises from his seat. He and his band had managed to round of the villagers, after Sasuke was forced to surrender…in order to make sure that no one else was harmed. Now, he was strung up on a post.

"I managed to escape with a prisoner," says "Murasame", as he stood behind his "prisoner". "But not before abducting one of my keepers."

"Oh, really?" says Suien, as he pulls Ranko's chin up to face his. "What do you think…Hisame?"

The auburn-haired former "Grass Ninja" looks at Ranko…

"There is something odd about that one," Hisame says. "But I'm more concerned about the Hero's Water."

"Agreed," Suien says, as he grabs Ranko, and places a kunai on her neck. "SHUBUKI! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT, YOU NEW FRIEND DIES!"

Ranko thinks for a moment. She analyzes the position of her people, the hostages and the enemy…

"Checkmate," Ranko says quietly with a sly smile.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I would like to thank you for coming, Lady Rantsu," says Elder Homaru Mitokado (gray-haired with glasses and trimmed beard), as he sits with the other Hidden Leaf Village Elders Utatane Koharu (gray-haired woman) and Danzo (one limb and bandaged eye).

Usagi eyes the assembled group, as Lady Tsunade sits attentively by her side. She hated politics, and she hated having her family's affairs scrutinized…especially when Ranma, her husband, was not around.

She then glanced over towards Tsunade's direction. She didn't need to use her hyper-senses to tell that the "Fifth Hokage" was pregnant…with Ranma's child. Not that she was against the idea, for a variety of reasons, especially in light of what she did to become a demon lord (specifically the Yama "Queen" Trigona, ruler of the Fifth Level of Diyu…or the Eastern versions of Hell), but Usagi did wonder why she was not told of this recent development. Putting that aside, Usagi decides to focus on the present situation at hand.

"You're welcome, Elder Homaru," Usagi says pleasantly. "I am surprised that you wanted to speak to me, considering the fact that normally you have business with my husband."

"Lady Usashinko, we simply want to request your presence as a matter of courtesy," Elder Utatane says pleasantly, as she sipped her tea. "We are honored that you would invite us to your son's wedding."

"No, the honor is mine, Elder. It would have been rude for me to bar you from attending."

"Quite."

Danzo, ever the shrewd one, cleared his throat.

"If my colleagues will not get to the point, then I will," Danzo says. "It has been recently learned that your clan is in possession…of the Sharingan bloodline trait."

Usagi raises an eyebrow, looks as Tsunade, and then looks at Danzo.

"That is correct."

"Why was this information kept from us?" Homaru asked.

"If there were other Sharingan users, we would have liked to have known this," Utatane interjects.

Usagi folds her arms.

"For what? To be used as 'weapons'?"

"That's not what we're implying-"

"Itachi Uchiha's betrayal and Orochimaru's attack left the Hidden Leaf Village more vulnerable than need be," Danzo says. "What if it was known that there was an entire clan that possessed the Sharingan?"

"With all due respect, Elder Danzo, the Hidden Leaf Village is as strong as ever," Tsunade says. "This generation of shinobi are the most talented in recent memory, and I am making the changes necessary to see to it that the village continues to get stronger."

"Personally, I wonder what is the real reason for this…interrogation," Usagi says, as she glances over towards Danzo.

"Lady Usashinko, there is no need to be suspicious of our motives," Utatane says. "We do not pry into your affairs needlessly, so at least give us THAT benefit."

"The fact of the matter is that we did not know that the Rantsu clan was a branch clan of the Uchiha," Homaru says. "Furthermore, we do wonder why no one from your clan chose to reveal themselves as successors to the Uchihas."

Usagi sighs. She would have to edit her words just enough to make her story essentially true…without giving away the facts.

"You have to understand that the Rantsu came about because of a falling-out between my husband's paternal line and the Uchiha clan elders," Usagi says. "As a result, 'we' broke away from the clan."

"Why did you not respond to what Itachi Uchiha has done?" Danzo asked.

"To do what? Are the Rantsu(s) supposed to deny his younger brother the right to avenge his family's death? Besides, by the time we learned of what Itachi had done, it was far, far too late. And technically, we aren't REALLY Uchiha(s) anyway, since a new bloodline has come about as a result of this…separation."

"Ah, yes," Danzo says in a gruff manner. "Your family surfers from the curse of 'gynethropy'."

"In a manner of speaking, though none of the males in my clan, as far as I know, change during the phases of the full Moon."

"While, I presume, the females in your clan carry the trait," Utatane says.

"I suppose so, though the trigger of my clan's…curse is different," Usagi says. "But we're not here to talk about my family's personal problem, no?"

"No, we are not," Danzo says. "We elders agree that the Rantsu clan should take the place of the Uchiha as protectors of the village."

Usagi looks at each of the Elders.

"Oh, I see where this is going," Usagi says. "No."

"NO?" Danzo yelled. "But-"

"But what? Be used as weapons, for when you try to take over the village…like last time?"

"How DARE you-!"

"Lady Usashinko, please," Utatane says. "We're only concerned about the safety of this village."

"And you are right to be concerned. However, the Sharingan is not a tool, nor are those who possess this trait."

Pause.

"When my clan formed the pact with the First Hokage, we vowed to protect the village anyway. However, it has always been up to the Hokage, and those under him or her, to manage the available resources that MY clan has provided to the village. So say that we are not doing OUR part to promote the welfare of OUR people."

"And if I might add, elders, the Rantsu(s) have put the properties and land of the Uchiha(s) in trust until the Uchiha brothers settle their own affairs," Tsunade interjects.

"And don't worry about Sasuke," Usagi says. "He'll be groomed to be the head of the Uchiha clan when it is his time."

"If he survives," Danzo smirked.

Usagi looks at Danzo with a hardened expression.

"My husband is one of the best martial arts trainers around," Usagi says. "My children are a testament to this. You do remember what had happened when those aliens invaded came to the village?"

Usagi was referring to the fact that aliens, members of the infamous "Sinestro Corp" (who bore rings of power that could create yellow-colored constructs as weapons, like that of the members of the Green Lantern Corp), attempted to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. Although Usagi's son Kenshin is known to be a "goofball" and womanizer, he defeated the aliens with the help of his summoning creature "Fu Shin", a dragon.

"Humph," Danzo replied.

"Sasuke WILL be ready, count on that."

Usagi then rises from her seat. Others rise as well.

"If that is all, I have family to attend to."

"Of course," Hamoru says, as he rose as well.

"And you all are still invited to my son's wedding…including you, Elder Danzo."

"I will talk to you all later about this," Tsunade says.

"Of course," Utatane says with a nod.

As soon as the two enters the hallway, Tsunade's assistant Shizune and Tsunade's summoning piglet "Ton-Ton" greet them.

"Lady Tsunade, is everything okay?' Shizune asked with worry.

"Oink?" Ton-Ton interjects.

Usagi looks at Tsunade, which caught her attention…

'You and I need to talk, Tsunade,' Usagi thought telepathically.

Tsunade nods her head in reply. She then turns to her assistant.

"Everything is fine," Tsunade says. "Meet me in my office in an hour…we'll discuss this matter."

"Of…of course," Shizune says.

"Oink…"

Once alone, Usagi and Tsunade go on a long walk without saying a word to each other.

Upon arriving as the grassy field, the two women look out towards the village below.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Tsunade asks warily.

"Take a listen," Usagi says.

Tsunade listens. She could hear the birds chirping. She could hear various human activities…mainly from the children below.

"I'm listening…"

"THIS is the reason to keep the likes of Danzo from having ANY influence over this village, Tsunade," Usagi says. She then turns to her personal physician.

"So, when is the baby due?"

"About six months- hey!" Tsunade yells. "How did you know that I was pregnant?"

"Well, duh, you are starting to show, you know."

"Humph."

"May I?"

Tsunade looks at Usagi apprehensively, but nods her head in consent.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she placed a hand on Tsunade's belly. "Hmmm…definitely a girl-"

KICK!

Usagi felt movement.

"And feisty, too."

"Yes…"

"Um, Lady Rantsu, about the baby-"

"No need to say anything," Usagi says. "And besides, this is something I'll take up with Ranma."

Tsunade nods her head, and turns her attention to the village below. If she were told that she would have ended up as the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade would have told them that they were crazy to assume such a thing. Now…she didn't see herself as anything but.

"Lady Rantsu?"

"Yes?"

"You can stop rubbing my belly," Tsunade says. "It looks weird, and I am not some Buddha either."

"Oh, sorry about that."

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Suien strains his ears, waiting for some reply.

"Fine!" Suien roars. "Have it your way!"

With that, Suien slices the throat of Ranko Tendo.

SLICE!

As her body fell, it suddenly dissolves into water.

SPLASH!

"Huh?" Suen and Hisame say together.

FLICK!

A barrage of needles comes flying out of nowhere, hitting Hisame's vital point.

"Oh!" Hisame yelps, as she falls down paralyzed.

CLUMP!

Suien gasps, and turns to Murasame.

"Don't you stand there you fool! Do something!"

"Sure thing, sugar," "Murasame" says, as he takes out some special dough, and tosses the pieces into Suien's men.

POOF!

The dough quickly expands and envelops some of the men.

"What the-?" Suien yelled.

POOF!

"Murasame" turns into a teenaged girl with a bandoleer full of tiny spatulas.

"Gotcha, sugar," Ukyo says with a wink, as all the REAL prisoners' guises were revealed. And they happen to be Suien's men. Those that manage to escape were caught by a few-

"Fire Style Jutsu: Fireball Barrage!"

Suien turns in time to see Sasuke seemingly teleport his way out of the wire binds—designed to cut if the occupant moves an inch—and release a barrage fire ball from his mouth.

"Ahhh-!"

"Well, stranger," Ranko says, as she casually eats a green apple, as Byokko hops on her head. "It seems as though you are in quite the pickle."

Suien growled.

"SHIBUKI!" Suien yells. "ARE YOU GOING TO LET OTHERS FIGHT FOR YOU?"

"No," says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to the young man named Shibuki standing there with Naruto.

"Shibuki…glad that you could make it," Suien smirked.

Shibuki looks at Suien, and then at Naruto—who nodded his head—and then back at Suien.

"You want this?" Shibuki says, as he holds up the oblong, crystal clear bottle.

"Ah, yes. The 'Hero's Water'."

Shibuki throws the bottle to Suien, who caught it with ease.

"It's yours, 'sensei'."

"Shibuki, no!" little Himatsu yells.

"Don't do it, Lord Shibuki!" a villager yells.

"I am not 'giving' the water to my old teacher. If he wants to leave this place, he'll have to go through one of us."

"Why don't YOU fight, Lord Shibuki?" little Shizuku asked.

Shibuki lowers his head.

"The truth of the matter is…I'm NOT a good fighter. That's why I have always avoided fighting, since I don't want to bring shame to our village."

"But Lord Shibuki…we already know that."

Shibuki raises his head in astonishment.

"You…do?"

"Yes," Himatsu says. "We know that you're not the greatest fighter in the village, but we also know that you'll do whatever it takes to protect the village."

"But why did you give the water, Lord Shibuki?" Shibuki asked.

"Simple: I'm going to choose a champion to represent me…and the village. If Suien beats him or her, then he can take the 'Hero's Water'."

Shibuki turns to Suien.

"You get to choose the champion."

"How about if I just leave?"

"Then you will not leave at all," Shibuki says, with a stern expression.

"Humph. It looks like my old student is getting a backbone after all. I agree to the terms."

Suien looks around…

"Him, the little kid with the orange jumpsuit."

Naruto gawks.

"ME?"

"Yeah, you. Take me down if you can."

"Alright!" Naruto yells in joy.

"Oh," Shibuki says in defeat.

"But first, a sip," Suien says, as he uncorks the bottle, and took a full gulp.

"Hey, don't-!" Shibuki calls out.

FWOOSH!

Suien's power increases by a factor of eight, not at all dissimilar to the eighth level of the Hidden Lotus Technique.

"First, I will kill YOU…and then I will kill the others!" Suien yells.

Naruto blinks, then at Ranko.

"Pops, can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead," says Ranko, as she shrugs her shoulder.

"Okay!"

"Ranma, aren't you worried about Naruto?" Ukyo says, as she goes to Ranko's side.

Ranko turns to Ukyo.

"We share the same life, so what do you think?"

"I know, but…he is my son, too."

"Yeah…"

Naruto turns to face Suien.

"Okay, pal!" Naruto declares. "You have a powerful battle aura, but let me show you mine! Ahhhh-!"

Naruto grunts, as his aura builds. First, his aura emitted a blue haze…

"Nice one, kid, but it's not enough!"

"I'm not done yet!"

When Naruto shifts his battle aura from pale blue to red-orange, Suien was forced backwards.

"I…I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, well…BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone who knew Naruto groaned. Ranko desperately tried to defend her son, but to no avail.

"Hey…every hero has a catch phrase," Ranko says.

"I wish Naruto picked a better one," Ukyo says.

"Oh, yeah?" Suien yells. "TWO can play it that way! Yaaarrrr-!"

Soon, Suien and Naruto's respective battleaura began to take noticeable shapes. While Suien's was that of a water dragon, Naruto's was that of the nine-tail demon fox.

"Whoa," Ukyo says.

"Yeah, I had Naruto practice 'battle aura' control the other day," Ranko says. "You remember when then-Grandfather Happosai and Pops got into it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, THIS situation is like that."

"Aren't you afraid that 'The Demon Fox' is going to try to take advantage of the situation?"

"I KNOW he will, which is why I want Naruto to be able to have better control over both his normal 'chakra' and the Fox's."

Sakura, while seeing Naruto in action, conveniently wanders to where Sasuke was observing the situation with an analytical eye.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, not bad," Sasuke says. "But power means nothing without SKILL."

"Oh."

"So…what do you think about your boyfriend's skills?"

"Sasuke, he's NOT my boyfriend. He's my fiancé, and it was something that our parents arranged. I'm NOT going to marry Naruto."

"Yeah, right. I can see things ten years for now. You'll have lots of babies by that loser."

"Heh," Sakura laughs nervous. However, "Inner Sakura" was seething. And as always, it was against the wrong person.

'IF NARUTO EXPECTS ME TO HAVE HIS KIDS, I'LL KNOCK HIS BLOCK OFF!' Inner Sakura yells.

Meanwhile, Naruto feels a mild chill running up and down his spine.

'Brrrr,' Naruto thought. 'Did it get cold, all of a sudden?'

"Now, I have you kid!" Suien says, as he directed his battle aura to attacked Naruto.

"Oh, no don't!" Naruto yell, as he countered with his own battle aura…

FWOOM-!

BOOM!

When everyone could see and stand again from the shock wave, Ranko gets up.

"Is everyone okay?" Ranko ask.

"I'm well," Haku says.

"Me, too, sugar," says Ukyo, as she dusted herself off.

Ranko looks around, and sees Sasuke helping Sakura to her feet.

Ranko then sees Naruto hunched over a fallen Suien.

"Naruto!" Ranko calls out.

Naruto perks up, as his aura become invisible again. He stands, turns to face his "father" and gives a thumbs-up salute while beaming a broad grin.

"At least he didn't say that inane catch phrase again," Ukyo comments.

At the conclusion of this particular, Suien and his "crew" were taken into custody to stand trial for their crimes. Also, the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Water Falls Village signed an agreement that would insure that the Hidden Leaf Village would protect the Hidden Water Falls Village, until such a time when it can defend its own interests. Although Shibuki did not want this, he felt that it was the only way for his village to survive. Still, at least he knows that he has garnered new allies…and close friends.

Later that night, Ranma (back in male form) and Usagi decide to take the kids out for a movie. A new movie from one of their son's favorite action star, Yukie Fujikaze, was released. Thus, as a treat, the Rantsus had "family night" at the movies.

"You know, this was a good idea," Ranma says, as he leans back in his seat while holding a bucket of popcorn. Byokko was resting on Ranma's shoulder, watching the movie with apt attention. "We should do this more often."

"I agree actually," Usagi says, as she takes some popcorn to nibble on. "It's too bad my mom and dad decided to stay home to keep an eye on Shingo, after getting that poison ivy."

As if on cue-

"SHUT UP, Naruto!" Sakura yells. "I'm trying to hear the movie!"

BOP!

"Ow!" Naruto yelped.

"Heh, loser," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, be nice," Renata admonished gently.

"How pathetic this human…interaction this is," Genko smirks.

Byokko turns her head.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch the film!" Byokko yowled.

"Did…did that cat talk?" asks one of the patrons.

"No, I think they had the right idea," Ranma says, as he continues to watch the film. "Oh, that reminds me. Tsunade wants me to lead 'Team 8' and 'Team 8' on a special assignment."

"What? Doesn't Tsunade have enough people to assign missions to?" Usagi says.

"It's not that. We do have that marriage agreement with Hiashi, remember?" Ranma replied.

"Oh, I get it. You want Naruto and Hinata to spend time together."

"Exactly. And I really think a simple mission like 'body guarding' will give the two a chance to properly get to know each other. And…there is Kiba to consider."

Usagi sighs.

"What?"

"Nothing, Ranma."

"Usagi, TELL me."

"Fine. Look, I just want you to be careful about opening 'old wounds'…and I do mean literally."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'm basically saying that you should be careful. You know how psychotic Kiba's mother is."

"I know. But…I just want to get a chance to know him."

"If you say so. Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

"I pronmise-"

KRSSSH!

Ranma sighs, as he hands the bucket of popcorn to Usagi.

"Well, it's time to be a parent again, I guess," Ranma says, as he gets up from his seat…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: "Journey to the Land of Snow!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Naruto" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

The next day…

"Man, I thought Pops was going to be here already," Naruto whined, as he sits with his team-mates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno underneath the "Adventures of Princess Fuun" billboard. Naruto looks up, and noticeably softens upon the sight of his favorite action heroine.

"But…it's not ALL bad," Naruto sighed.

KLONK!

"Ow!" Naruto winced.

"Get a grip, Naruto!" Sakura says angrily.

"What? You're jealous that I found a REAL girl instead of you?"

"WHAT?"

"Pipe down," Sasuke says. "Bad enough that Cousin Ranma is making us go on this mission this weekend, no thanks to YOU two."

"Oh…THAT'S RIGHT!" Sakura yelled, before-

KLONK!

"Ow! Quit hitting me, Sakura!"

"Heh, loser," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"What was THAT?" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me," Sasuke says, as he jumps off his perch. "Of course, if you want to do something about it-"

"Nyyyah!" yells a woman on horseback, as she leaps over the dividing fence. Naruto takes ONE good look at the rider.

"It's HER!" Naruto yelled. "It's Princess Fuun-!"

BAM!

Several more riders burst through the gate. Most wore ancient armor, while one looked like an accountant (gray hair, gray beard and wore spectacles) on horseback.

"Get her!" says the accountant type. "Don't let her get away-!"

"We got to do something!" Naruto yells. "We got to protect…the Princess-!"

"Fine," Sasuke says. "We do this as a team-"

Unfortunately, Naruto was already on the chase.

"Naruto-!" Sakura yells.

"Forget him," Sasuke says. "Here's the plan…"

As usual, Naruto to the front door approach in stopping some of the chasers, by using his multiple shadow-clone techniques. However, Sakura and Sasuke used misdirection and a "disguise field" to get the remaining chasers to follow them instead. Thus, the mysterious Princess Fuun gets away.

"Humph," Sasuke says, as he ties up the accountant type. He looks back to make sure that Sakura took care of the remaining ones.

"I wonder where Naruto is," Sakura says. And then-

"There you are," says a voice from above.

Sakura and Sasuke look up to see a floating Ranma, who had his arms crossed. Instead of his usual Chinese cloths, he wore a gray business suit, black-tie, white dress shirt and stylish black dress shoes.

"Wow," Sakura says with awe. From what she could see of Lord Ranshin's aura, he appeared to have perfect control over his chakra.

"Unbelievable, Sasuke!"

"Eh," Sasuke says with a shrug.

"What? You don't think it's impressive?"

"No, it's because I already taught Sasuke how to fly," Ranma says, as he floats down to the ground.

"You…you can do that? Teach, I mean?"

"Yeah, but you should ask Ukyo to teach you, since she knows how to fly as well."

"COOL!"

"Who are these clowns?" Sasuke says, as he refers to the incarcerated.

"The client for today's mission," Ranma says, as he flicks his fingers. A normal vacuum blade attack could easily slice through flesh. However, Ranma only wanted to free the clients, so-

SLICE!

The ropes that were binding the clients come easily off, thanks to lowering the power levels of the attack.

"Now, where is Naruto?" Ranma asked, as he looks around.

"He's probably off screwing around, that jerk!" Sakura says.

"Um, yeah. Anyway, the Hidden Village has been hired to protect the actress Yukie Fukikaze, as we travel to Yukihime Prefecture for a film shoot."

"Cousin, why can't you send some genin team to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, would I get you to go on a mission that would under value your talents?"

"I guess not…"  
"Besides, I figure you all would like the experience…of being 'Hollywood'," Ranma says, as he puts on his Ray-Ban sunglasses, and smiles as a single tooth sparkles.

TING!

"He's good," Sakura says.

"And anyway, we won't be going alone on this excursion anyway."

"So will Ukyo-sensei and Haku-sama show up?"

"Not this time. Ukyo has a seminar to attend in Tokyo, and Haku will be with her while visiting…his cousin Ami."

"Oh…"

"No, we'll have a marvelous two-in-one team-up with a fellow squad."

"Oh?"

Sometime later, everyone is milling about the northern studio of "Toei Company, Limited".

"Man, why do we have to wear regular clothes anyway?" squirms Naruto. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt featuring his favorite contestant from the hit reality television show "Ninja Warrior" and a pair of sneakers. In fact, everyone was dressed in civilian clothes.

"Get a clue, Naruto," Sasuke says. He was dressed like a typical Goth kid.

"Wearing an orange jumpsuit is NOT being 'undercover'."

"Yeah? Well…at least I don't look all 'emo', you know!"

"Gods," Sakura says, as she lowers her face into her hands while shaking it. She was dressed in a pleated skirt and white blouse.

"Well, I think you look nice…Naruto," Hinata says shyly. She was dressed in a sundress, and looked like she was going picnic. She was a button-up sweater."

"You think so, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes, I do.  
'Humph,' Ranma thought to himself, as he observes Hinata and Naruto's interaction. Part the reason why he wanted Squads 7 and 8 to team up is to see how compatible Hinata (the daughter of his best friend Hiachi) and his son were…

"Hey, Lord Ranshin," says Kiba, as he, his pup Akamaru and Shino step up. They were dressed in civilian clothes as well.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied.

"Shino and I wanted to know if we could go to commissary to get a snack or something," Kiba says.

"RUFF!" Akamaru barks.

"No, it's YOU who wanted to go to the commissary," Shino says. "I told you that you should eat before we had begun this mission."

"Aw, come on!" Kiba says.

Ranma looks at Kiba. And to think that the boy seems so much like himself…and his mother…

FLASHBACK!

19 years ago…

"Gods, this place reeks!" says Tsume Inuzuka says, as she sniffs the air around her.

Ranma, who was cutting through the thick forest with a machete in the Yucatan Peninsula, looks back.

"I thought you were the best tracker in the village?" Ranma asked.

"That's the problem," Tsume says, as she sits down. "I can pick up scents that only a Hakken 'kinfolk' can. But this jungle…the different smells are nearly over-powering me.

"Hakken" was the name of the werewolves that lived in Japan. Tsume, a member Inuzuka clan, is related to them. As a result, she and her fellow clansmen have picked up wolf-like traits.

"But you can still pick up my wife's scent, right?"

Tsume crosses her arms.

"I thought you and this Usagi person were just friends or something?"

"It's…complicated. We were married and together, and now we're legally separated. But I still care, you know."

"Such a noble knight you are. I am surprised that you know the Fourth Hokage…"

"Um, yeah," Ranma says, as he laughs it off. Truth be known, Minato Kazuya, the Fourth Hokage, was really Usagi, while the Fourth Hokage's wife Kushina Uchiha was really…Ranma himself. In spite of all this weirdness, there were other doppelgangers of Ranma and Usagi in varying states of awareness. In this particular case, a renegade, werewolf "kinfolk" named Samuel Haight has kidnapped Usagi for some demented agenda. Thus, a tracker, one who knows the way of the werewolf, was needed…

"Well, we got to hurry and find that Mayan Temple," Ranma says. "If we can beat Sam to the punch, we can stop them before he can-"

Suddenly, there was a wolf's howl of pain.

"That's…Kuromaru!" Tsume yells, as she suddenly runs ahead through the dense jungle.

"Tsume, wait!" Ranma tried to say. Tsume had sent her animal companion, Kuromaru ahead to scout the area. No doubt he found something. Or worse, something found HIM…

Ranma then used his techniques he learned from the natives of Peru. Called "The Way of the Sentinel", Ranma learned how to enhance his senses without the need to expend energy (magic or chakra). In fact, getting in touch with his 'animal guide' (a cat), after repressing it for so long, enabled Ranma to develop new abilities on his own. Though, the flip side of that meant developing the shape-shifting abilities of the 'bakeneko' (or werecat)…an ability Ranma will use to guide the young Kasumi Tendo in her role as "Sailor Hestia". And that could explain Tsume wanted to fight Ranma upon meeting him. After all, canine types and feline types tend to not get along…

Quickly, Ranma took to the tree line, trying to intercept Tsume before it was too late.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

_Lord Ranshin Rantsu, also known as "The Jade King", continues to remember how he had first gotten involved with Lady Tsume of the Inuzuka…_

Ranma followed Tsume trail, only to emerge into the open. Situated in the background was an ancient Mayan temple. The moon was full, while torches were lit and stacked on poles. Standing before him were four werewolves…and a hulking man of European extraction. Two had Tsume's familiar Kuromaru—bloodied and battered—in a net of some type, while one held an injured Tsume. Ranma recognized the man.

"Samuel Haight," Ranma said with anger.

"Ranma Saotome," Samuel replied coolly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not since Cambodia in '76, I believe."

Samuel smirked, as he glances over at the girl.

"She's yours?"

"She's an employee, Sam. She was trying to help me find my wife…whom you kidnapped."

"Ah, I see. Well, you do know what I need her for, eh?"

Ranma glances around the gathering. This pack of werewolves—also called "Garou"—belong to the renegade tribe known as the Black Spiral Dancers. This group was once known as the White Howlers, the most loyal garou to Gaia, the Earth Mother. But they were later betrayed to the evil known as The Wyrm, and became corrupted. Ranma and Usagi knew full well what the Wyrm was, since their own daughter, Aiko ("Anna") Sheridan (also known as "Sailor Z", the warrior of Za'Ha'Dum), had been corrupted to serve the Wyrm. Normally, a Wyrm-tainted soul cannot turn from the path of Oblivion. However, Anna was the scion of a Lord of Chaos and a Lady of Order, and thus earned the right to have free will. Thus, although Anna is STILL a servant of the Wyrm, she seeks to balance the scales between Chaos and Order…even if it means going against her parents' values now and again.

Still, Ranma has despised the Wyrm and its minions for the pain and suffering it has caused his family, and will always actively thwart its ambition for Universal damnation…

"No, Sam," Ranma says evenly. "Enlighten me. Tell me, why would you skin garou, kill an entire family of Wiccans for their 'World Tree' and kidnap my wife here?"

"You see, old friend, since I cannot naturally become a werewolf, since I am only 'Kinfolk', I discovered a ritual to allow me to become a TRUE 'changing breed'. To accomplish this, I needed a 'World Tree' for extra power, and since the Crawley family was of Nordic expression…well, they did put up a fight."

Samuel shows the staff of what was left of the Crawley's 'World Tree'. All circles within the Verbena had 'World Trees'—usually to establish a ley line nexus of energy—but not all Verbena were Nordic. Those of Norse extraction tend to have greater access to the legendary "Yggsdrasil Tree", which is attuned to the smaller World Trees. Ranma was under no delusions that sooner or later, Samuel will figure out a way to tap directly into Yggsdrasil. If he does, then all hell will break loose.

"Now with that extra power, I can perform my ritual…as well as enable my Changing Breed allies to bestow upon your wife their gifts. As the Moon Princess, she is obliged by the will of the Changing Breed as their goddess. Still, since Usagi is in mortal form, they can have influence upon her."

"And thus influence the Garou Nation…and beyond," Ranma says.

"Precisely. In effect, Usagi will be gifted with the traits of the Changing Breed: werewolf, werecat, werecrow, werespider, wereshark…you name it. Thirteen different tribes will contribute their gifts to her when it is all said and done."

"I'm sure you're not changing her for YOUR benefit, eh?"

"Of course not. Once the process has been done, I will sacrifice her to the vampire god Camazotz, by skinning her…in exchange for power. That power will be used to complete the last phase of the ritual."

"And thus create a 'flesh suit' out of my wife," Ranma says. "Well, I'm glad to know all this for the public record, but you do know I will have to kill you for what you have done."

"I know, which is why I had already done all this a few days ago!"

"WHAT?"

Samuel opens his trench coat, and reveals that he was wearing a flesh suit underneath. The magical tattoos indicated that

"No…I'm too late…"

"Yes, heh," Samuel says, as he puts on Usagi's face. "With this new skin, I shall have the power…of the gods!"

"No, you misunderstand me, Samuel," Ranma grins a nasty grin. "I'm too late…to stop you from killing yourself."

"What do you mean-?"

Samuel began to feel the skin tighten against his face.

"Urgh, what?"

"You didn't know this, but my wife…is a Changeling. And secondly, Usagi possesses an adaptive alien physiology from species…some would be considered to be frightening, but all were predatory. I've seen my wife come back from the dead from a single blood drop, so you skinning her dead is NOTHING compared to what is going to happen to YOU."

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH-!"

In a gruesome display, Usagi's skin begins to absorb Samuel Haight, as Samuel's body began to be reshaped and molded.

Meanwhile, with the Black Spiral Dancers distracted, Ranma and Tsume took action.

First, Tsume stabs her holder with a kunai, Ranma whirls around to form ice blades from the air…before throwing at the two werewolves that held Tsume's familiar.

THACK! THACK! THACK-!

Tsume's opponent was not so lucky, as it doubled up in pain, but the other werewolves saw Ranma's attack…and leaped to a defensive posture.

"Glad to know that you were faking unconsciousness, Tsume," Ranma says, as he helps remove the net from around Kuromaru's body.

"How did you know?" Tsume asked.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It didn't sound like that of someone who was suppose to be unconscious."

"Good senses," Tsume says.

As soon as Kuromaru was freed, it began to growl at Ranma.

"Whoa, there," Ranma says, as he backs up a bit. Ever since this mission began, Tsume's animal familiar was too keen about him being around. Most likely, Kuromaru senses that Ranma had a cat totem.

"Take it easy, boy," Tsume says, as she gently held her familiar. She then turns to Ranma. "Deal with our friends."

"Right," Ranma says, as he faces off his opponents. Generally speaking, werewolves possessed supernatural speed and agility. And the fuller the Moon was, the faster the werewolf. However, Ranma did not depend on the Moon for power. In fact, Ranma's power was…superhuman.

"Okay, boys, show me what you got," Ranma says, as he gets into a loose fighting stance.

"RRRRAAAWRL!"

Imagine looking through Ranma's eyes, as they change color from blue…to red.

"SHARIGAN," Ranma says to himself.

DOOM!

Ranma typically use the power of his bloodline trait sparingly, since the power puts a strain on his eyesight. Sure, his awesome regenerative abilities compensate, but why waste the time and energy to do that? Besides, knowing he has a potential weakness has enabled him to compensate in other areas that require speed. Still, considering the fact that the Sharigan can pick up supernatural elements readily, fighting werewolves is the exception.

To Ranma, the werewolves were moving at a slow pace. He avoided the swipe of a few claw strikes before using his fingers to press against the vulnerable spots of werewolves' bodies.

TING!

To the normal eye, images are captured at eighty-four frames per second; Ranma was moving at 60,000 frames per second. And after performing his pressure-point attack, as far as the eye could tell, the werewolves were reduced to a fine mist.

BLOOSH!

Tsume sees this, and was impressed by this. So much so that it was a turn-on to her…

With a huff, Ranma turns to his attention to…his wife, Usagi. He rushes over her side.

"Usagi? Usagi!"

"Ohhhhh," Usagi says, as she places her hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

Ranma looks at Usagi, then at Tsume, and then back at Usagi.

"It's nothing," Ranma says gently. In the back of his head, Ranma will have to get used to the idea that Usagi had absorbed a potent enemy.

"You…had a nightmare, that's all."

"I guess so," Usagi says, as Ranma helps Usagi up, while putting Samuel's duster her body, before picking up the staff that belonged to Samuel. "Funny thing is…I clearly remember causing chaos, murder and destruction. But that's just a dream, right?"

"Yes, it's just a dream…"

In the days ahead, all three would recuperate in Mexico, before returning home. In fact, Tsume would take it upon herself to REALLY get to know Ranma and Usagi over the years, first with the birth of Tsume's daughter Hana. Later, during a mission against a rival clan, Tsume would learn that her best friend Kushina, was really a transformed Ranma. By that point, Kushina remembered who she really was, but elected to keep up the pretense for the safety of the Hidden Leaf Village. Of course, that didn't stop Tsume from wanting another child from Ranma…

Due to politics, it was decided that neither Hana nor her son Kiba would know that their father was the Jade King…and former Lord of the Land of Fire, a prefecture of Hokkaido. More to the point, Tsume would never connect Ranma to the elusive "Lord Ranshin", since Ranma relied upon the Tanaka clan (namely Usagi's retainer "Blackie") to act as intermediaries between his clan and the Hidden Leaf Village. Being a "master of disguise" certainly helps as well. Still, it was Ranma's regret that he could not be there for his kids, at leas not directly.

END FLASHBACK!

"Can we?" Kiba asked.

Ranma looks at the boy for a moment.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he rolls out a few yen. "And bring something back for the others."

"Yes, sir!" Kiba says with a smile. "Come on, Akamaru…let's grub."

"ARF!" yaps the white dog.

Ranma turns to Shino.

"You make sure that Kiba gets back."

"Fine," Shino complains, as he follows his teammate in Team 8.

Ranma sighed. To be young and have no responsibilities-"

"Hey, Ranma!" says a voice.

Ranma turns around to see an old friend.

"Hiro!" Ranma says with a smile, as the Director of the "Princess Fuun" movies comes up.

"Wow, it's true what they say," Director Hiro Makino says, as he gives his old friend a pat on the back. Both he and Ranma got their start working as producers with Toei's "giant monster" series, before going on to the sentai and martial arts films.

"You really don't age."

"Eh, I got lucky," says Ranma.

"So, is Bunny still that sexy fox she was back in the day-?"

"Hey!" yells a voice.

"Hmm?" Makino says, as he turns to see a spiky-haired blond kid bickering with an emo-type. Two girls were standing around the two, with the pink-haired girl arguing with the blond, while the second girl was fidgeting.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, I'm taking them on a field trip," Ranma says with a hesitant smile.

"Huh. I never knew you were the baby-sitting type."

"I had no choice. You see the blond kid?"

"You mean the one who was just hit on the head by the girl?"

"Yeah. He's my son, Naruto."

"Huh. He looks more like Usagi."

"Well, I should hope so. Wait, you're not implying-?"

"I KNOW you and Bunny were faithful to each other, but let's not kid ourselves. Between you and her, I wouldn't be surprised if half of Japan is related to you two."

"Hey, don't' be saying that…otherwise, I would have to go abroad or something."

Thing again, due to his Juraian heritage, he could have kids with direct family members without complications. Even then, Ranma found the idea GROSS. Ewwww…

"And that, I wouldn't be surprised-"

"Excuse me?" says a man, as he approaches the Ranma and the director.

"Ah, Mister Asama," says the director. "I take it that Miss Fujikaze will be up for the trip to Yukihime Prefecture?"

Ranma turns his head sharply at the actress Yukie Fujikaze's manager. This did not go unnoticed.

"Er, well…yes, yes she is," Sandayu Asama says with a stutter.

"Hiro, can you excuse Mister Sandayu and I for a minute?"

"Sure. Besides, I want to talk to you about an investment for another film series I am working on…"

When Ranma and Sandayu were alone…

"I want to thank you for what happened back there, Lord Ranshin-" Sandayu began.

"Alright, Sandayu, I want to know the REAL purpose for hiring extra protection."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you KNOW why the Land of Snow was left alone, and that the moment I set foot there, the truce that was made amongst the members to the Go Kamisora Gama could be threatened. So talk."

Sandayu sighs, as he begins his story…

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Some time later…

"Aw!" Naruto complained, as he leans back in his seat.

Sakura and Hinata, who were playing a board game in their suite, turn to look at their fellow shinobi.

"Oh, what is it NOW?" Sakura asked.

"How come I have to stay here, while the others have REAL fun?" Naruto says.

"Maybe…maybe Uncle feels that Kiba, Shino and Sasuke are better at surveillance?" Hinata offers.

"Well, I think it's not fair!"

"Then why not do something USEFUL, and stop complaining?" Sakura says.

And then, Naruto gets up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a NINJA, and a ninja is suppose to be on missions. So THERE!"

And with that, Naruto leaves the room.

SLAM!

"Maybe we should follow them?" Hinata offered. "He's never been here before. What is he gets lost?"

"Naw," Sakura says. "I'm sure Lord Ranshin will find him."

"But how?"

"Naruto can't keep out of trouble, remember?"

"Oh…"

Meanwhile…

Ranma was surveying the town street below, as Kiba and Shino discreetly tailing the movie actress Yukie Fujikaze, as she admires the shops in "disguise".

"Yes, that's it," Ranma says, as he uses his heightened senses see through the walls of the boutique shop. "Keep it up…"

"Ranma, you're not peeking or anything…are you?" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"What?" Ranma says, as he turns his gaze. "Me? No."

"Oh. Then why were you drooling?"

"Never mind ME," Ranma says. "What's Kiba and Shino's 'status'?"

"Kiba and Akumaru are in place to track Miss Fujikaze's scent, in case she bolts, and Shino's bugs are present as a back-up."

"Good. That way 'Yukie' won't feel like she can't be herself."

"I see."

Silence.

Ranma, why are we doing this? I mean, really."

"Sasuke, bodyguard work is a noble profession. You shouldn't be suspicious or anything."

"Well, the LAST few times I did 'bodyguard' work, I found myself in a situation that was BEYOND the rank of that mission."

Ranma sighs.

"Okay. The truth of the matter is that Yukie's manager is the servant of a friend of mine, and that friend was Yukie's father."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So…what's the truth?"

"For one, "Yukie Fujikaze" is really "Princess Koyuki" of the Kazahana Clan. Her clan and the Rantsu Clan were allies during the last "Ninja War". Before that, Koyuki's father and I had begun a long-term project to make the 'Land of Snow' a showcase for chakra-generated power. The plan would have made the island virtually self-sufficient in many ways, rather than rely upon the home island for support."

"Okay…"

"Unfortunately, Koyuki's father Soutetsu was killed in a power-struggle with her uncle Doto, forcing Koyuki's manager, Sandayu Asama, to take young Koyuki…and flee. Asama was really Koyuki's chief retainer and confidant, and has looked after Koyuki ever since."

"Oh. Alright, so what's happening now?"

"Now that Koyuki is of age, it's time for to go home. The problem is that Koyuki wants nothing to do with her homeland and heritage."

"And that's why she ran away earlier today?"

"Yep."

"Huh. So I assume that Mister Asama 'suggested' that the latest 'Princess Fuu' film is being used to force Miss Fujikaze to return home."

"You got it. Normally, I would have squashed such a thing as 'self-serving', but the fact is that I owe Soutetsu for securing the alliance between our two clans. And the only reason why I hadn't done anything about Doto, is due to his standing within the 'Go Kamisori Gama."

The "Go Kamisori Gama" was the governing body that regulates shinobi activities.

"Ah, politics."

"Pretty much. But since Koyuki is of age, I can get involved in making sure she reclaims what is rightfully HERS."

"Huh. Will there be potent foes to deal with?"

"Probably."

"Huh. That's nice to know, I guess…"

"Well, as far as everyone is concerned, we are just bodyguards."

"Really?" Sasuke says, as he continues to scan the area. "Then somebody should tell that to the 'loser'."

"What?" Ranma says.

"Naruto," Sasuke says, as he points towards the street level below.

Ranma looks down to the street level. He sees his son Naruto stalking Yukie.

"Damn it," Ranma says, as he taps his microphone. "Kiba! Shino! You see this?"

"We assume that you had something to do with Naruto being here," Shino says.

"Yeah, he's your kid, right?" Kiba says. Both he and Shino were on a secured communications link with Ranma and Sasuke.

Sasuke could only shake his head as he laughed.

"Okay, surveillance is DONE," says Ranma with a sigh. "Return to base."

Part of the surveillance was to train the kids to be discreet. Then again, they were just kids, after all…

"What?" Shino replied.

"Is that IT?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied. "Over and OUT."

CHIRP.

"Make sure those two head back to the suite, Sasuke," Ranma says. "We leave for the Land of Snow tomorrow morning."

"Sure," Sasuke replied.

And with that, Ranma leaps off the building.

Meanwhile, Yukie, having spotted Naruto, runs into an ally. However-

"Can I have your autograph?" Naruto says, as he sticks his pen and paper out in front of Yukie…while hanging upside down from a construction plank.

Yukie looks at Naruto for a long moment…

"Fine," Yukie says, as she accepts the pen and paper. "To whom do I make this out to?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto says happily.

"Okay…"

As Yukie writes down her autograph, Naruto notices a crystalline pendant that was similar to the one "Grandma Tsunade" had given him, back when he was training to utilize the "Rasengan" technique. Unfortunately, Yukie took advantage of Naruto's distraction, when she pressed the back of her earring.

HSSSSSSSS!

"Ah!" Naruto yelps, as he gets a face full of pepper spray. He stumbles backwards until he leans on a beam…with caused the planks to collapse on him.

THOOM!

"Humph," Yukie says, as she turns around. "Damn stalkers-!"

BUMP!

Yukie realized that she had bumped into a handsome man. However…

"GREAT!" Yukie yelled. "Another one!"

Ranma didn't say anything.

"Well, you want to stalk me, too?"

"You really should be more appreciative with those who take an interest in your film career, Miss Fujikaze," Ranma says evenly.

"Well, you know WHAT? Screw 'em!"

"I see. Then, I won't feel too bad doing this."

"What-?"

DOOM!

Ranma used the hypnotic component of his Sharingan to put Yukie into a state of unconsciousness.

"Ohhh…"

"I got you," Ranma says, as he throws Yukie over his shoulders. "Good night…"

"Hey, where did she go-?" Naruto says, as he pulls himself out of the wreckage.

"Son, over here," Ranma says.

Naruto looks up.

"Dad?" Naruto says, as he goes over to his father.

"Yeah," Ranma says. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Naruto nods his head, as he walks on Ranma's left side. He begins to notice that his father was being a bit "stand-offish".

"Um," Naruto began. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, but I am a bit disappointed in you at the moment. I told you to stay put."

"But Sasuke and the others were having fun-!"

"Naruto, it was work, that's all. And I chose them because of their talents, not because of their abilities. And what if Yukie was a part of a trap? If she was able to get you with that pepper spray, imagine how a well-trained shinobi would have handled that situation…against YOU."

"Oh, I get it."

Ranma stops for a moment to turn towards his son.

"Look, for a long time, I wasn't a proper father to you, because of that damned kyuubi in ya. I want to change that, which is why I'm not in my female form for this mission."

"Oh, okay…"

Silence.

"Dad, will…being half a girl affect my head?" Naruto asked. "I know I won't know until a few years from now, but still…"

"Son, you're the one who invented the 'Sexy no Jutsu' technique, so you tell ME."

"Good point, I guess…"

"Look, on the day you show signs of the family curse, we'll go get you your training bra."

"DAAAD!"

"I'm KIDDING. Look, YOU will always be you. What you do with your life will be up to you, your mother and I will be there for you when you need US. Deal?"

Naruto smiles.

"Deal."

"Good. Let's go out get some ramen."

"What about Miss Fujikaze?"

"What about her? We'll just use her and take advantage of the 'three or more customers' deal at that shop Shino spotted earlier in the day…by propping her up or something."

"Neat!"

Meanwhile…

Orochimaruko was on the other side of the world, dealing with a "bat" problem…

THWACK-THWACK!

Orochimaruko, known also as the Snake Charmer, nimbly dodges the "Bat-a-rang" attacks, as she scaled the wall before leaping behind the Dark Knight.

"Just give it up, Bruce," Orochimaruko says with a smirk. "Even without my metahuman powers, I'm much more skilled in Martial Arts than you are…"

Batman squints his eyes, trying to assess the situation. He had heard that the local mob had hired some foreign assassin to take him out. When he heard that the codename for this "talent" was "Snake Charmer", Batman had assumed that "King Snake"—a blind British assassin from Hong Kong—was back in town. He never thought in a million years that the assassin would be none other than his dearest friend…Usagi.

"Don't call me that when I'm in character," Batman says. From his vantage point, Usagi looked like she joined the Goth movement, particularly with the pale skin and heavy eyeliner. But her "snake's eyes" frightened him…though he made sure not show it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Batman asked.

"Long story short, a ninja-turned demon tried to take over my body. It kind of backfired, so…here I am."

"But…are YOU in charge of your faculties?"

"Good question. It's me, but influenced by the demon. It feels a bit weird."

"But why did you accept the contract?"

"I don't know, boredom? When I got the call, I was preparing for my son's wedding. I wanted a break, so I came here."

Orochimaruko steps forth.

"Face it, Batman…you're WAY out of your league."

Orochimaruko quickly wraps Batman with her snakes.

"Argh!" Batman yells, as he fell.

"I'm sorry about this," Orochimaruko says, as she bared her fangs. "With one bite, it'll be all over…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: From this point on, and until the end of the "Land of Snow" storyline, we will see Usagi interacting with the world of "superheroes"—particularly the martial arts component—as "Orochimaruko". C&C are welcomed.  
**


End file.
